Sesshomaru's word is Law
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: You dare question this Sesshomaru? Die." Sess X Kag
1. Curiosity killed the cat not the dog

_**Sesshomaru's word is law**_

_Rated: T_

_Summary: "You dare question this Sesshomaru? Die." _

_Lady Nefertiti: Just a little something I wanted to write. (I was bored) (grin) expect hentai-ish references and humor. That's why this fic isn't rated K+. As always, I don't own Inuyasha nor all the references I make to the products/companies in this fic. _

_Enjoy reading. _

_Chapter 1: Curiosity killed the cat not the dog. _

* * *

_-Feudal era- (With a grumbling and pissed off Kagome ) _

She was freakin' dirty with dirt and blood.

She was sweaty and hot.

They'd been walking for hours without a trace of a shard. (but Inuyasha thought he felt one) What a joke.

Kikyo was 'visiting' Inuyasha for a while.

Kouga had 'come and went' from their group which made her utter a few sits and her throat was parched even though Inuyasha did most of the yelling.

She had her period and this time Inuyasha hadn't cared about sending her home for a week or more.

She had no _Midol_ or _Aspirin _with her.

She failed her math test because she was busy fighting a neko-youkai in the southern lands and the sub didn't give make-up tests.

She was injured from the last battle with Naraku, and Jaken, quite surprisingly, seemed more worried about her wound than Inuyasha when thier group was visiting.

**SHE WAS READY TO SCREAM OR PURIFY WHICH EVER CAME FIRST TO MIND. **

'I bet that Sesshomaru's group has more fun than we do even though he a lousy conversationalist.' Kagome though sighing wistfully looking up at the fluffy clouds. Just his prescense, scent and sense of protecting what was his was enough for her. 'Hmm...I wonder what he's doing right now.' It was a selfish thought but Rin really was lucky to spend so much time with Sesshomaru.

_'You're jealous of a CHILD?' her concious berated her. _

That's why it was a selfish thought. She wanted to spend her time with him too. Why couldn't he just join thier group? Was he that...that...did he really loath humans? It was unfair and Kagome knew it. Either she was going to:

1.) Die of old age here in the feudal era with her friends.

2.) Find the Shikon and live a lonely life by herself...She wasn't about to mate Inuyasha now.

3.) Find the Shikon and then get whisked away to the future forever.

The Taisho brother's would be the end of her. Such was life and sometimes she wondered whether she was too nice for her own good. That was her, 'Selfless little Kaggy.' She was even betting that when she saw Naraku she'd give him the benefit of doubt. **BAH! **Why should she feel sorry for herself? She could pick up a good-looking demon anyday! Hmm...Did they believe in dating? Ever since she'd began her travels here in the past she'd grown on the idea of demons rather than having human guys for a boyfriend/mate etc...She liked the idea of having a dangerous man with a sword who'd protect you with his life because you were his but not his property of course. God but she needed a vacation.

Whenever she came here it was always about the shards. Why couldn't she just relax and visit friends or find a damn boyfriend?! Good riddance to the shards!! gad She'd even welcome Kouga's advances right about now. Maybe he'd be a good mate like he always claimed but he wasn't nearly as dangerous as Sesshomaru. Wait...why was she flattering Sesshomaru when he didn't give a rat's arse...about her?!

**"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!!" **Kagome suddenly yelled. Suddenly birds flew out of their trees thinking they were in danger and the rest of the group turned to stare at her.

"Inuyasha my hanyou friend perhaps this is a sign from the heavens above that this is a good time to stop." Miroku said wisely and in a calm tone, staff at the ready in case drastic measures needed to be taken.

"FINE! Have it your way! I'm going to go and take a break elsewhere!" Inuyasha huffed and Kikyo followed him into the trees.

Kagome sighed and picked at the ground with a stick writing her name in Kanji giving it a dejected look. They were going to go and mate again weren't they? Sometimes she wished had the nerve to ask Kikyo what Inuyasha was like in bed or rather ask Inuyasha what it felt like to have a dead girl with no emotions and what she was like. She stifled a giggle and then coughed when Miroku gave her a strange look.

Then there was Kouga. He'd always claimed that he'd be a great lover etc...etc...but he had Ayame didn't he? Where ever she went the male always had a female previously. Kouga had Ayame and Inuyasha had Kikyo. "Miroku I'm going to go and take a walk and possibly get this cleaned off." Kagome said walking off before he had time to utter something lecherous. She walked off on the opposite side of the trees of where Inuyasha and Kikyo were and dissappeared.

She was too young to feel depressed. Now it was her time to date and go to parties and go to sleepovers like normal girls did! but she was in the feudal era getting her butt kicked by demons and putting her life on the line for a jewel. Maybe she should just go to _Helzberg Diamonds_ or _Tiffany's_ and get a jewel and tell everyone that it was the Shikon!

Going back to her previous thoughts...Lastly there was Sesshomaru. She didn't know about him but perhaps she shouldn't even think on the matter. It just made her blush even though he didn't think about her that way. What'd he do? Order the female to do what _he said_? He did expect people to listen to what he said and do it...but doing '_it'..._was it the same thing?

_-Kagome's mind thoughts- _

_'And this Sesshomaru now orders you to...' _

_'This Sesshomaru says you are not doing that properly...' _

_'This Sesshomaru wants you to do that again...' _

_-End Kagome's mind thoughts- _

Why was she thinking such things?! This was Miroku's department! She knew it! she was going crazy...

"I bet he's a barrel of laughs in bed." Kagome said aloud to no one giggling softly.

"Care to try? Actions speak louder than words don't they?" Sesshomaru said leaning against a tree, arms crossed, casually with a smirk on his face.

Care. to. try...was that an order or a suggestion?

_Lady Nefertiti: (laughing) Ha-ha...I was laughing really hard as I wrote about Sesshomaru this last paragraph...please read and review!_

_Sesshomaru: "And where was this Sesshomaru in this chapter? I demand more lines and more significance." _

_Lady Nefertiti: "You had a line." _

_Sesshomaru: "This Sesshomaru thought his word was law? you're fic lies! You shall...Die!" _

_Lady Nefertiti: (giggle) "The Puppy's upset..." _

_Cast: '...' _


	2. Is it hot or just the heat? part 1

_Chapter 2: Is it hot or just the heat? part 1_

_Last time: __"Care to try? Actions speak louder than words don't they?" Sesshomaru said leaning against a tree, arms crossed, casually with a smirk on his face._

_Care. to. try...was that an order or a suggestion?_

_Lady Nefertiti: thanks to all who reviewed my first chapter! I updated earlier. So without further ado: enjoy reading chapter 2!_

* * *

_-Miroku- _

He appeared to be meditating with his eyes closed and all but perhaps that was just everyone's perception. Miroku thought about Kagome and how she left in a hurry. Of course she was dirty and covered with blood but she could've stopped Inuyasha way ahead of time. Maybe there was a hidden incentive to all this? Then again wouldn't have Sango said anything if Kagome didn't? Maybe not. She was too busy keeping an eye on his _cursed_ hand even though he'd sworn he had it fixed now. The day she'd believe him. Well now to more important things: He saw Sango giving him a stern and suspecious look and he gave her an innocent 'what did I do?' look.

He turned his hentai radar on:

_-Scanning- _

_-Scanning- _

_-Scanning- _

_-Tuning in- _

_-1...2...3...-_

Damn but all he was picking up was static! Surely this must have been Sango's doing! All he cared about right now was Kagome's well being and making sure that she didn't land into any kind of trouble..._any kind of trouble_. It was getting dark and he just cared about her as a friend. Who knew what lurked in those shadows. If Kagome took too long then he'd have to go and search for her but then again Sango might hit him with that boomerang. Well they did say that 'love hurts' right? but maybe not in this way. If he just started to edge away slowly then...

"Don't move an inch perv." Sango said looking up from polishing her boomerang. "You see this polish that i'm using on this boomerang? This is extra special polish that not only hits the opponent but burns them to a crisp so don't make me use it on you."

'...'

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome- _

Care.to.try...Kagome didn't know whether she liked the sound of that. Of course Sesshomaru was known to be well... not random but do the most strangest things sometimes. She gave him a haughty look, pointed at him and said, "You've got some nerve there mister. Appearing like that in front of me and I'm dirty by the way! and you want a one-night-stand?! I'm not that kind of girl!" She frowned at him. She didn't take him for a flirt, that was Miroku's department and Sesshomaru didn't lie so maybe...GAH! this was too much information to take in for her little brain! and she didn't take him for well, being hard to get either! He just didn't want to **'Get' **at all so what was up with him?

No answer from Sesshomaru. Okay so he wanted to ignore her now?! "Look." Kagome said sternly. "Look at me. I'm filthy and bloody and I...I..."

'And I've got my period...' Kagome said inwardly. She was mortified and shook her head. He could probably sense it! though he wasn't showing it. Interesting. Maybe since he had more manners and he was higher up in status and rank, he didn't have those 'attack any female in sight who is in heat' in him.

"Easily remidied no?" he said casually and pointed at the hot spring nearby. Kagome blinked. 'Yeah okay but what about you?' went through her head.

"This Sesshomaru isn't bothering you is he? You're free to wash and I shall protect you." he said.

'...'

Kagome wanted to hit something. This really wasn't her day. It was grating on her nerves and she really didn't want to lash out on Sesshomaru, but on Inuyasha who currently was probably busy with a dead girl. She was about to have an anxiety attack or a nervous breakdown of some sort!

"If you want company..." Sesshomaru started looking very serious.

**"GRRRR..." **Kagome growled loudly.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said. Looks like she wasn't having a good day. Inuyasha would piss anyone off and if it had to do with Kagome, who was usually a pleasent person, then it was bad. She looked ready to pounce on the next person who dared to talk to her. Kagome was in heat, the human kind, but that wasn't what he was here for. He wasn't some lowly demon to pounce on her like that, so he hadn't exactly lied about needing to protect her from other males and possibly himself too.

"Hey..." Kagome started uncomfortably shifting her foot and staring at the ground. "Sorry for lashing out on you like that. I haven't been having a good day you know?" she said hoping he'd see her hidden apology because she wasn't about to tell him/explain that she was seriously PMS'ing and could rip anyone's head off if she wanted to.

"We all have our days Miko." Sesshomaru said nodding. Kagome looked wistfully at the hot spring behind him and hoped he vanished or was just a figment of her imagination so she could bathe without company. "This Sesshomaru sees that you are dirty so you shall go and bathe."

"Is that an order?" Kagome asked him innocently wanting to kick him where it hurt, with his cocksure attitude.

"Indeed. Oh and this Sesshomaru promises to get back at you for your comment about how I am in bed." he said softly.

'...' Damn! but she'd thought he'd forgotten about that! It wasn't for him to hear her anyway. Those were her private thoughts!

"Sorry! But I uh...I'm taken!" Kagome said nervously. He didn't respond to that and Kagome knew that he was sure she was lying. Damn demons and their noses sometimes!

"There's no need to be embarrssed Kagome. Every girl wishes she was with someone ne?" he said not moving from his spot where he was standing, though his beast protested. His beast was grumbling, **'Hello?! My woman in heat, the one I like too standing not even 10 feet away!? What's got you all tied up in a knot? You're not getting cold feet are you? Let's get it on!' **but his beast was an animal, he didn't get it. Perhaps he wasn't so sure _he _did either...

_-Miroku and Sango- _

"You worry to much Miroku. You know Kagome likes to take her time! besides can you blame her? she's been having a horrible day and poor thing hasn't complained a bit! You should give her time to relax and enjoy her time. The time she has to herself."

"Yes my dear Sango, perhaps I overthink matters too much sometimes." Miroku said but still looked around uneasily. Something was amiss...

"And besides Kagome is a strong girl and can take care of herself for a while, at least until help comes and we'll hear her yell." Sango said shrugging. She was right, everyone worried about Kagome too much, gave her too much to do and she deserved whatever time she had to relax in whichever way she wanted to too!

indeed...whichever way she wanted.

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome- _

"Yes?" Kagome said.

"It's like this Sesshomaru always says. All you need is the push in the right direction."

"I beg your pardon?!" Kagome said incredulously. WTF? Sesshomaru had this evil glint in his eyes and he came forward slowly making Kagome nervous. "Heh-heh...uhm Sesshomaru?" she said backing up. Then suddenly she lost her footing...and there was a loud:

**SPLASH!**

and Kagome fell backwards into the spring. 5-7 seconds later...

(cough) (cough) and Kagome rose to the surface and saw Sesshomaru giving her a smug and amused look.

_**Push in the right direction eh? that bastard! **_That was his plan after all! Push her huh? he didn't even touch her! So he wouldn't be the one to blame!

_"What are you saying? Did you want him to?" her concious said. _

"Wait till I get my hands on you!!" Kagome said throwing water at him.

" This Sesshomaru can't wait for that. You did need a bath Miko. This Sesshomaru was just assisting." Sesshomaru said.

'...'

'And besides, this Sesshomaru couldn't control himself from you and the scent of your blood.' Sesshomaru thought looking down thoughtfully at a very wet and angry Kagome.

"You know you look like a water nymph or a wet tenshi that..." Sesshomaru started only to be cut off.

"Don't compliment me dammit!" Kagome said.

'...'

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Well their relationship is still a little rocky...hah... please read and review! _

_Inuyasha: "Where the hell was I in this chapter?!" _

_Lady Nefertiti: (looking completely unruffled) "Well you do appear next chapter." _

_Inuyasha: "Oh in that case..." _


	3. Is it hot or just the heat? part 2

_Chapter 3: Is it hot or just the heat? part 2_

_'And besides, this Sesshomaru couldn't control himself from you and the scent of your blood.' Sesshomaru thought looking down thoughtfully at a very wet and angry Kagome. _

_"You know you look like a water nymph or a wet tenshi that..." Sesshomaru started only to be cut off. _

_"Don't compliment me dammit!" Kagome said. _

_'...' _

_Kagome: "Lady Nefertiti is busy at the current time so she wishes that everyone enjoy reading oh and that she also updated her other fics 'Does it hurt?' and 'Porcelain' and 'Kagome's what-the sequel' too. _

* * *

_-With Kagome- _

Augh! The audacity of that...that...annoying, but sexy, idiotic, but sexy, baka! but sexy Sesshomaru!! How dare he drop her into a hot spring like he owned her and the hot spring too. Not to mention that it felt better and cleaner but she'd never admit it to him! and he was still looking at her like he wanted nothing more than join her or eat her and it was unnerving her to no avail. But she'd dare not call Inuyasha and it wasn't because she was scared as hell but she didn't want Inuyasha to interrupt 'thier' moment. It wasn't everyday that she got to spend time with him and alone at that too!

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said in a cool voice looking at the very wet and glaring Kagome. Maybe he shouldn't have lured her towards the spring like that. She didn't look like she wanted to talk now. He wondered whether it was the spring that was giving off steam or her. But he'd only have her jump... well fall into the spring for his benefit! She was in heat! Sure he had training to avoid mindless mating with the next female in heat he saw, but he was a demon after all...

_-Kagome- _

Why must he have such an effect on her? Why wasn't he ugly with warts?! He was the enemy after all! But Noooo...he had to be hotter than Inuyasha and was now giving Kagome a devilish smirk that made her heart flutter. Damn but he knew how to work his charms didn't he? and he wasn't even trying! grr...

"Ano..." Kagome said stuttering on her words.

"Are you going to come out of that spring anytime soon? or is this Sesshomaru going to have to drag you out?" he said calmly.

"If you haven't noticed _**my lord **_I fell into the spring in my only outfit that was clean." Kagome said sarcastically. He didn't comment on that and then gave her an amused look which made her blood run cold. Why was he smiling like that?! Damn him! What she wanted no needed was to get back to her era and take a real bath and go straight to sleep on her comfotable matteress where demons were only myths and fairytales and jewels were the ones you found in jewelry stores! and how dare he compliment her when she looked so undignified?! He was laughing at her too now because of her problem at hand. Either face him wet or stay in the spring and be boiled to a crisp just to show that she could too! but being stubborn was Inuyasha's thing...

"This Sesshomaru had noticed that...yes. But of course you may borrow his outer Haori until your..._interesting outfit _has dried." He gave the outfit which was now clinging to her body a once-over and frowned in disapproval. He knew about the well and how she dissappered into it (usually when Inuyasha had upset her) or to get more supplies for the group. Is this what humans really wore in the present?

'...' There was nothing wrong with her school girl outfit! He made it sound so dirty!! Damn him! Well she was going to be difficult then! how dare he judge her! He thought he could tell everyone what to do?! but first she had to get out of this spring, lecturing him while she was wet and in a spring might not have the same effect on him. But did she know it might've been safer on her part?

"Listen here you demon." Kagome started pointing at him. "I don't know where you get off telling people what to do like you're the king of the world. You dare tell **me **what to do? When you almost up and tried to kill me TWICE in fact and why was that? because you felt like it yeah? or maybe it was because I'm from a vile and terrible race called 'humans' and who need to be killed and finished off the face of the planet. Wow...Kagome was on a role, but then again it was her time of the month.

Yes...it must've been the spring that was giving off steam...

Sesshomaru just blinked. Hmm...Women of the future must really too hard to handle. But even so demonesses that were in heat behaved no different. It was kind of charming that Kagome had the nerve to stand up to him.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Kagome said.

"Of course." he said and then suddenly grabbed her around the waist and _plucked _her out of the spring like she was a feather ignoring her squeal of surprise. Well she was out of the spring now...heh-heh. She was pulled against his chest which was warm, oddly enough.

'I'm having a thought here.' Kagome thought. Either Sesshomaru's gone mental or this is just a dream, a wonderful dream. She'd never admit it to Inuyasha but she'd always had a fancy to hug Sesshomaru like this whether he was willing or not. Hell she'd even go and get violent and risk getting killed! "So tell me Sesshomaru... are you here for payback at what I said? or do you actually have a reason for being here?

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said then proceeded to pull her wet clothes off of her.

"What are you doing?!" Kagome said.

"You don't want to get sick do you?" he said.

'...'

He didn't seem the least bit disturbed about seeing her naked body, like he saw them everyday, even though she was embarressed and turned red as a cherry and oddly his beast had been silent all this time. Like the task at hand was more important than ravishing her...anyway,

He gave her his outer haori and she put it on muttering something like she couldn't beleive it...and both sat together in silence. He quite thought that Kagome looked nice in his haori but didn't voice his opinion. He didn't need Kagome to go off into another one of her lectures...he wouldn't be responsible for what happened between them then.

Kagome was in her own little world at the moment wondering why she felt more comfortable with Sesshomaru than if it were Inuyasha looking at her. Did that make her a bad person? was she betraying Inuyasha?

"Hmm...I knew something was amiss...my hentai radar was whirring like crazy..." Miroku said coming into the clearing. Both heads whipped towards the sound of the voice and then Sesshomaru just looked annoyed. Oh it was just the perverted monk, he didn't need to kill him for interrupting them, he was after all, a friend of Kagome's. Miroku saw Kagome wearing Sesshomaru's shirt and an idea formed in his head. "You know Kagome-sama if you needed to borrow a shirt you could've borrowed mine and...

Sesshomaru growled at his suggestion and Miroku put his hands up, "Okay...Okay...bad idea. I'm leaving. Don't worry you're uhm...secret is safe with me."

"Wait! there is no secret! Miroku! Kagome called after him, but he had dissappeared into the darkness. She looked disgruntled and then looked at Sesshomaru who looked amused.

"You find just about everything I do amusing don't you?!" Kagome said angrily and poked his chest. Then, unknowingly a hand still on his chest she looked at the ground, "Well you know Sesshomaru..." then she stopped suddenly and both heads turned towards the source of the noise.

**(BONK!) **

There was a faraway bonk.

"Monk! Perv! You saw Kagome naked and bathing didn't you!? I thought you were sleeping!?" Sango yelled at him.

"Sango my dear I can explain!" Miroku said.

"Explain my butt!" Sango said.

**(BONK!)**

'...'

_Lady Nefertiti: chapter 3. Please read and review. _

_Inuyasha: "You said I would appear this chapter!" _

_Lady Nefertiti: "Ooops? I forgot?" _

_Inuyasha: '...' _


	4. Hotness

_Chapter 4: Hotness…_

_Last time: There was a faraway bonk…"Monk! Perv! You saw Kagome naked and bathing didn't you!? I thought you were sleeping!?" Sango yelled at him._

_"Sango my dear I can explain!" Miroku said._

_"Explain my butt!" Sango said._

_**(BONK!)**_

_'...'_

**Recap: **

**Miroku caught Kagome and Sesshomaru at the springs, her with her period. **

**Sango hit Miroku over the head with her boomerang. **

**Sesshomaru, oddly enough teasing Kagome while trying to strip her (since she's wet)**

_Lady Nefertiti: enjoy reading chapter 4 and don't forget to review!_

* * *

Kagome was mortified beyond belief! Miroku had caught her half-naked at the springs with the enemy! And oddly hadn't panicked or opened up his Kazaana at Sesshomaru. Miroku was going to keep them a secret? Ha, as if! Wait a second there was no _them_! And she felt so icky and dirty even though the water had helped her pain somewhat. So Sesshomaru was trying to help her? He didn't have to push her into a spring though!

'_He didn't lay a hand on you...you mental Miko.' Her conscious said. _

"Hn." Sesshomaru said looking at the now blushing Miko. What was she thinking about? What she had said earlier about them and him ordering people around? Human females were a strange lot he had to admit that. Well now the little Miko was glaring at him….Hn…it was kind of sexy but he didn't know why….

Kagome looked up at him and crossed her arms. "Sesshomaru…." She began angrily and pointed at him rudely. "Tell me something….**WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO BLOODY HOT?"**

'………….'

And Kagome continued on her little 'mantra' ignoring and not caring if he was listening to her or not. Hey she was a PMS'Y girl and needed to blow off some steam and why not on a certain demon lord? Her victim that was currently in front of her? "I mean seriously, it should be a crime that you are so damn good-looking with your silky silver hair and the mark on your forehead with those red stripes. Who gave **YOU** the right to be exotic and hot? Not to mention your cool and composed voice which would make any girl turn into a puddle of mush."

"And then **YOU **of all people have to go and ruin it by killing the person that even compliments you! It's a shame that you let such beauty go to waste like that! Or maybe you already know that you're _all that_ and show it by killing people left and right!? To show off your power and that you know how to use a sword right? Well you don't have to go off and flaunting your powers off to me mister! How dare you go show off your greatness and now that wind bitch Kagura is after you! How **DARE YOU**?"

"You do it so effortlessly; you don't yell and don't get all bloody either! How do you do that? And you're most favorite way to kill people is to slice their heads off right? Kind of disturbing though." Kagome continued.

'Hn.' Sesshomaru thought. Annoying but fiery Miko. But charming the way that she was speaking to him. She was killing his ears! There was only one way to shut her up…and he kissed her.

'……….'

"Come." Was all he said.

"What? Now HOLD IT right there!" Kagome said indigently pointing at her clothes. They came up to her knees and it felt cool on her body but…. "I can't walk around with you're Haori on me like a second skin!" he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Why not? This Sesshomaru does believe that white silk looks quite _appealing_ on you." He said it in a way that made her skin redden. Why was he eyeing her like a piece of meat?!

'**That's a fact!'** his beast said eyeing her hungrily.

Kagome didn't know what to do at the moment. Should she follow Sesshomaru? Or should she go back to her camp, her pack and the hell with him? Inuyasha would throw a fit if he saw her in his half-brother's clothes let alone with him in general thinking they did something dirty, Miroku would just raise his lecher eyebrows and know that they did the 'dirty.' Sango…well first she'd worry then when Kagome and her had her girl-talk she'd squeal that Kagome had some 'alone' time with the cold lord and he'd kissed her. Hey she wasn't about to say anything bad about Sesshomaru now. Which woman in their right mind would possibly resist or decline the great Lord Sesshomaru huh?

But she had her period no duh! And demons could sense that duh! So definitely Inuyasha would think that both (Kagome and Sesshomaru) had did something. Sesshomaru wasn't _that_ far gone that he didn't appreciate a woman in heat anyway, wait! Sesshomaru had told her to come with him! And hadn't told her to leave or get lost. So did that mean he wanted her? Must be the demon/beast talking that wanted her? But why should she care about what Inuyasha thought about her anyway? He had his 'daily visits' to Kikyo and Kagome never once got jealous or complained that HE was late but she always saw Shippo glare at him when he (Inuyasha) came from Kikyo late at night. Shippo would say, "So Inuyasha, you have a _good time_ with Kikyo?" Maybe since he was a demon (full) he could sense the scents on Inuyasha and all he would say is 'Keh! Mind your own business runt!' and jump into his designated tree.

Yes, She, Kagome had made a wise decision when she had put her foot down saying she would not mate Inuyasha. Aids was common even in these days….

Maybe for now, she'd follow Sesshomaru….maybe until her clothes dried? Since she was wearing his outer Haori his scent was all over her….so then she'd have to bath before she returned to Inuyasha. No need for her pack to panic over her.

That is **IF** she felt like returning at all.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

'……….'

He spoke her name?! And with respect and politeness? What? Huh? Was this all a bad dream? No it was a very good one! Maybe she hit her head and imagined Sesshomaru undressing her and putting his Haori on her and kissing her with want and hunger? No male had ever made her feel like that. It was just delicious….

Sesshomaru sighed. The Miko was spacing out. He wanted to return to his group as soon as possible and before the hanyou picked up his scent. Yes even he had to admit that the hanyou's nose wasn't that stuffy or bad. He didn't know what compelled him to put his shirt on her. He had to admit she did look rather nice in his shirt, no matter how large and oversized it was for her. He wanted to keep her….at least for a while.

_-Inu-tachi- _

"Have you seen Kagome-chan Miroku?" Sango asked him from across the fire. She felt sort of guilty for smashing his head earlier. Miroku's eye twitched but he thought about his answer before he spoke.

"I believe that Kagome-sama would appreciate some alone time to herself. After all, you did see the way she was this morning. I believe that she is in need for some solace that Inuyasha cannot give her. Perhaps she should return home?" Miroku said as Sango nodded her head. Yeah she needs some comfort from Sesshomaru he thought with an inward hentai grin. An interesting couple they would make. Well it wasn't exactly a lie….

CRASH!

And Inuyasha came crashing though the trees. "Oi! I'm looking for the wench! Where is she? Cause if she went home crying I'm going to yank her ass back here! There's been jewel sightings but in the western lands! And I'm going to need her to purify Sesshomaru if he dares intrude and bother us."

No answer from the rest of his group. It was like he was speaking Italian to them. Miroku would never tell Inuyasha, he would never break his promise to Kagome-sama. "Damn you all! Why does everyone love, respect and protect Kagome like that?! Fine we'll just have to leave her behind this time and I'll deal with Sesshomaru myself. We still have Kikyo and she can join out grou…." Inuyasha started. It was then Sango's eyes blazed with an inner fire that could have made Inuyasha pee in his pants…

"**INU-YASHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"** Sango roared scaring all the birds out of their respected trees. Inuyasha flinched and gulped. Maybe that was a bad idea.

_-Back to Sesshomaru and Kagome- _

She was following Sesshomaru for quite a while and it was getting dark. "So are we going to walk all the way west to your home? Or are we walking to your camp? Oh is Rin there? I do remember that you travel with her…." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru just nodded his head. "Rin is at the western palace right now. This Sesshomaru did not deem it appropriate for her to join me on this task."

"Oh? And what task is that?" Kagome asked him innocently. Sesshomaru could've smirked had he been facing her. Need she ask? He'd already gotten what he wanted. Her. He always made it a point to win every time.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review!_


	5. Journey to the west part 1

_Chapter 5: Journey to the west part 1_

_Last time: __Sesshomaru just nodded his head. "Rin is at the western palace right now. This Sesshomaru did not deem it appropriate for her to join me on this task."_

"_Oh? And what task is that?" Kagome asked him innocently. Sesshomaru could've smirked had he been facing her. Need she ask? He'd already gotten what he wanted. Her. He always made it a point to win every time._

_Lady Nefertiti: Expect Sesshomaru to be ooc in this fic. Enjoy reading and I wish everyone a happy holidays. _

* * *

_-Inu-tachi- _

"Oi! Both of you! Why do you just sit there like nothing's wrong?! There's plenty wrong! Jewel shards running amok all over the place with worthless demons having them, the shard-detector gone missing and to top it all off we have to go to the damn west to find out if there are any! Sesshomaru's gonna tear us to shreds even if we have a good reason to be there! And Sango doesn't want Kikyo to join us! Are the both of you even listening to me?!" Inuyasha said waving his hands in the air.

"I think that going west might be the best option Houshi-sama. Do you think that Sesshomaru will be kind enough to allow us entry into his lands?" Sango said looking at Miroku.

'……………'

No. The Taijiya and Monk weren't listening to Inuyasha's rant, however loud he was.

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

Wearing Sesshomaru's white Haori wasn't the most embarrassing thing to Kagome at the present time. No. She had her period dammit! Had everyone forgotten that?! She didn't have any pads on her either! And she didn't think that the feudal era sold pads for women! Eww…how did woman survive without protection in this era? Why was Sesshomaru being so nice to her? She knew he smelt it! He asked her to come with him. This led back to her previous thoughts.

_-Flashback- _

_'And this Sesshomaru now orders you to...' _

_'This Sesshomaru says you are not doing that properly...' _

_'This Sesshomaru wants you to do that again...' _

_-End Flashback-_

Kagome giggled inwardly and Sesshomaru turned his back to look at her. She gulped/swallowed and bit her lip. The thought was amusing…really amusing. He turned back around and Kagome stared at his back, his bare back. She flushed red as dirty thoughts came back to her mind. So deep in thoughts she was that she didn't see Sesshomaru walk up to her and lift her chin to stare into her blue eyes.

"Does something amuse you my little Miko?" he said.

"I…" Kagome swallowed staring into golden pools of amber. She wanted to…She wanted to…No she couldn't do that. It must have been her hormones talking and why was Sesshomaru so close to her like that? She thought he hated humans? He nuzzled her neck and she stilled.

"Kagome…." He said in a whispery voice.

"Haiii?" Kagome said.

"What's the matter?" he said. He could sense her uneasiness and that it was her time of the month, for human females in any case. He'd had the unfortunate advantage (maybe not even that) of knowing/learning about the human woman's cycle from Inuyasha's mother while she was living in the castle.

"Nothing...I was just thinking of…" Kagome stuttered and turned her head away.

"Of this Sesshomaru?" he said smirking down at her. Kagome looked at him then and almost scowled. Almost. Well wasn't he full of himself…She bit her lip and then saw his group up ahead. Good at least she wouldn't be alone with him now even if it was with a little girl and an ugly toad-like-demon.

_-Sesshomaru- _

He was trying to control himself. His demon blood was boiling and his inner self and beast demanded that he take this little powerful Miko now, whether she was human it didn't matter. He'd like nothing more to push Kagome to the ground and….He shook his head and concentrated on the matter at hand. He tried to reassure his beast. He didn't have to rush her; she was after all, in his hands now.

A bright orange and brown blur ran to him then. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said happily, ran and attached herself to his leg. She then looked behind him and saw Kagome-'chan.' "Ooh you found Rin a new mommy! Is she your _mate_ now?" Rin asked him innocently.

'…………..'

Sesshomaru's inner beast snickered at the child. Kagome's face flamed red and tried to cover her face with his sleeve. Since her Haori, well technically _his_ Haori wasn't tied securely to her; it showed much of her cleavage. She tugged at it to correct this mistake before Sesshomaru noticed but it was a little too late.

'Not yet.' He thought staring at her, well not at her face.

'**PERVERT!!!!!'** Kagome screamed at him silently. He just smirked and turned around to face Rin again. Hey who said Demon Lords couldn't have a little fun in life? He wasn't that much of a stiff….

_-Inu-tachi- (on their way west) _

Miroku was oblivious to the fact that Sesshomaru and Kagome might actually like each other like that. He just thought it was a passing interest but he vowed to keep his silence and protect Kagome from Inuyasha. He wasn't 100 percent sure if Kagome was safe from Sesshomaru in both ways…and sadly his hentai radar picked up a signal…on Sango's luscious bottom….

(Grope, Grope)

**BAM!**

And Sango glared down at a swirly eyed Monk. With the help of Inuyasha both her and him pushed Miroku onto a transformed Kirara. "Keh! The monk just can't keep his bloody hands to himself can he?!" Inuyasha said. Then they continued to walk west. They couldn't afford to lose any time waiting for Miroku to come around. Little did they know that Kagome and Sesshomaru weren't that far off from them.

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

She glared at Sesshomaru who didn't seem to be paying attention to her anymore rather staring out at something in the horizon. Had he found rather scented something?

"Milord! Milord! You have returned to your faithful and loyal servant Jaken! You have no idea what this human child did to me!" Jaken said unhappily. He was covered in flowers and Rin giggled at him, as did Kagome from behind him.

"But you look so pretty and smell nice Jaken-sama!" Rin said pouting.

"Another human female!" Jaken said pointing at Kagome who raised an eyebrow at him and he fainted. Sesshomaru didn't seem to be paying attention to the entire thing.

"It's time we moved at a faster pace." He said and both of the girls looked at him and his cool voice. Damn his brother for daring to enter his lands without permission. He didn't appreciate hanyou's entering his lands unless they came from another lord's palace or worked for him. No he didn't hate all hanyou's….just Inuyasha and others that dared attack him and what he deemed as his. Oh and other useless, weak and pathetic ones that thought they were powerful with those shards. After all, wouldn't his Kagome bear hanyou pups too?

'_Wouldn't you rather have a full demon child? She is a powerful Miko after all. If it was her wish though…' his inner beast said then stopped. _

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin said in her cute voice. He looked at her then nodded that he was listening to her.

"So how many babies/pups are you going to have with Kagome-chan?" Rin said asking like it meant nothing and it wasn't a personal question. Kagome laughed nervously, coughed and stared at him who stared back at her.

"How many brother's and sisters would you like Rin?" he said coolly.

Rin smiled with a big toothy grin and said, opening her arms out wide, "Lots and Lots and Lots and Lots!!!!!"

Sesshomaru smirked as he felt Kagome's heart skip a beat. "Then it's settled..."

"**WHAAAT?"** Kagome screeched out loud scaring the birds out of their trees.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: chapter 5. Please read and review! This Fics rating has been changed to M now..._


	6. Journey to the west part 2

_Chapter 6: Journey to the west part 2_

_Last time: __"How many brother's and sisters would you like Rin?" he said coolly. Rin smiled with a big toothy grin and said, opening her arms out wide, "Lots and Lots and Lots and Lots!!!!!"Sesshomaru smirked as he felt Kagome's heart skip a beat. "Then it's settled..."_

"_**WHAAAT?"**__ Kagome screeched out loud scaring the birds out of their trees._

_Lady Nefertiti: see author's note on my profile and enjoy reading! _

* * *

Kagome gritted her teeth in annoyance. Of all the nerve of that demon! He agreed to everything Rin said. Heck he'd even kill someone if Rin asked him to, just because they stole her 'pretty flowers.' She wasn't having anyone's children! So what if Rin wanted something? And like hell it was something like this! Yeah! It wasn't like SHE was the one having kids now was she?

'_Kagome…why act so childish?' her conscious asked her. _

'………'

She was not being childish! She was being realistic here. Where she came from girls were too young to have children let alone be married! It was against the law! It was….wait, they were technically still in Japan weren't they? Damn….Wait was Sesshomaru acting like this because she had her period? His senses were going haywire? Wait why were they going west? Oh yeah! Cause she had to teach Rin. And the hell she was going to walk into a palace wearing nothing but Sesshomaru's WHITE haori. It was probably see-through and it was wet too!!

Sure…that's why Sesshomaru is taking you there Kagome….

But wait, how could she have forgotten?! The Shikon shards duh! Okay so Kikyo could sense them. Inuyasha didn't need her. He didn't complain much. Like he would ever!

He looked down at her as they walked away from the tachi group. She was in deep thought. Technically she didn't have to come with him. He did have a demoness who was willing to teach 'little Rin' but he'd rather have Kagome. Kagome stopped and he looked down at her in question.

"Wait I have to tell the rest of the group that I'm leaving with you!" Kagome said and dashed off before he uttered a word. 'Hnn….' He thought. That was proably not for the best and he grabbed her from the back of her…well his shirt. Maybe she should wear his clothes more often. They were hanging off her lithe form and the bottom hem came down to her knees and….he shook his head. What _**was**_ he thinking? He didn't have the time nor the patience to deal with his half-brother right now. Kagome gave him a side look when he shook his head no.

_-Back and camp- _

Sango wondered when Kagome was going to show her face. She sure was taking her dear old sweet time wasn't she? Even Inuyasha's ears were doing something funny like twitching like he was trying to hear something. They could feel a demonic presence but it wasn't dangerous or didn't pose a threat. Odd. But Inuyasha was tense. Maybe it was the Kikyo comment? He did get all pissy if someone insulted his Kikyo. But he deserved it! Kagome deserved someone better! Who would treat her with the respect she deserved! And that was not the most important thing either. Kagome needed someone who she could have an intellectual conversation with. With her knowledge Inuyasha wasn't the best person to talk to. She just couldn't believe that he'd gotten so scared when she yelled at him. It was quite amusing to see him shiver in fear of her wrath. Then all of a sudden….

"Sango my love, you broke my radar didn't you?" Miroku gave her a wounded puppy dog look. Sango blinked at him. Inuyasha laughed from his tree and muttered that it was for the best anyway.

"I won't have you running around listening in on other women or whatever. It's about time you settled down as well." Sango said firmly but didn't dare look at him. Her stomach twisted into a knot. She couldn't….wouldn't bare to see him with another woman….and holding his first child….she'd rather die….

Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and said, "It doesn't matter. If Kagome isn't back in a couple of hours we're going west without her. She can hang back in the village and wait for us." He said and jumped back into his tree. Sango frowned at him. Inuyasha was such a….such a….always pushing their group to exhaustion. Why she wouldn't be surprised if Kagome didn't show face here at all anymore! Sango sure wished she could leave here! But she had an obligation and she'd have to put up with Inuyasha. Kagome…Kagome…well she could've left long ago if she wanted to. Kikyo had been resurrected hadn't she? She could sense the shards and also had purifying powers right? Sadly someone needed to knock sense into that girl. It was just too painful to see her suffer. Inuyasha wasn't her keeper after all! Kagome always felt the need to tell him what she was doing, when and where and why all the time! Hell they weren't mated or anything! Inuyasha just had a job and that was to protect her, feelings not included. He had tried to kill her once after all, had Kagome forgotten that part?

_-Back to Sesshomaru and Kagome- _

"So what do you suggest we do?" Kagome said. "Should I go to the village and request a kimono? You know Sango's going to come looking after me…if not Inuyasha. He gets worried after 10 minutes or less…" Kagome mumbled. "And will you please let go of me?"

"No." he said thoughtfully.

'…………..'

Kagome sighed in exasperation. This puppy was getting ever so annoying! Who made him the boss anyway? Here she was having a grand old time when Mr. Sesshomaru here decided to butt in!

"That's a great idea. You need a new kimono." He said. Kagome grinned. Yes! This was her chance to escape him….but did she want to? He did lend her his haori and it smelled so nice. "You were going to go back and tell Inuyasha where you were and that it was okay that this Sesshomaru was with you correct?" he said looking at her finally. Kagome hung her head and nodded.

"Are you aware that you're friends are making plans to go west right now? I kill any intruders on my lands and Inuyasha, my half-brother who also happens to be blood is no exception." he said calmly, running a hand though his silver mane of beautifully gorgeous, silky silver hair.

"They wouldn't dare make plans without me!" Kagome said heatedly. But Sesshomaru would never lie! Sesshomaru said nothing to her.

"Perhaps a good idea is for the both of us to go west, after we get you a kimono that is, and meet them all when they arrive in the western lands? It would give you time to cool off as well." He said in his usual nonchalant way.

'_Is this for your benefit or her's?' his conscious asked him. _

"Yes! And then we can all go back to the palace and walk in like a real family and live happily ever after!" Rin said happily. Oh they forgot she was here too. Kagome grinded her teeth together and thought about it. No doubt the village would get curious as to:

1.) What happened to her clothes

2.) Why she was wearing such fine silk and where did she get it from

3.) How her clothes went missing or rather got destroyed (She was supposed to be a pure miko! Had she been doing something dirty?!)

And Kaede, the old miko would know where she got the top from….how scandalous Kagome! Bad bad Kagome! The old woman would she tell everyone? Kagome didn't take Kaede as a gossip, that was Miroku's job..oh NO!!!!!! Kagome groaned inwardly. He saw them! Dammit! Would he tell Sango? Of course Sango would take no sudden action. Sango knew that Kagome was smart and had a good head on her shoulders. She must've ran off with Sesshomaru for a reason. But Kagome hadn't run off with Sesshomaru! This was going no where fast! What should she do? Sesshomaru's suggestion was a sound one…okay then, Kagome took a deep breath… they should just grab the kimono and go as fast as possible.

Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome wasn't paying attention to him at all rather mumbling incoherent words. Humans were so interesting…. And he wanted her.

'What? You want a human for your collection?' his conscious said kicking his side. He didn't say he wanted Kagome for his collection…rather for another reason.

"Okay Sesshomaru you wait here and I'll walk into the village like nothing's wrong and I need a kimono. I can't walk into the village naked now can I?" Kagome said. He raised an eyebrow at her and she widened her eyes. "Uh, did I say that out loud?"

"Very loud." He said. Kagome shrugged and then walked off towards the village. Sesshomaru watching from a distance. Rin watched Kagome's back and then asked 'her lord' innocently, "Uhm, my lord what if Inuyasha sees her while she's in the village?" He shook his head at her and said that she wouldn't and neither would he. His foolish brother. Such impertinence. No patience. He was on his way west as they spoke.

_-Camp- _

"But we **have** to wait a couple of more hours!" Sango whined at Inuyasha. Time was up and Inuyasha wanted to go. The Shikon shards couldn't wait. They'd catch up to Kikyo and she would do just fine.

"Miroku!" Sango said in a helpless voice. In other words 'Miroku tell him to stop!' Miroku gave her a sheepish look and although he'd normally agree with Sango, there were shikon shards in the western lands and he wanted the damn jewel completed at soon as possible so his wind tunnel would close and he could ask Sango to marry him. Time was wasting. Sango, quite unlike herself, muttered insults and followed them reluctantly. Kagome would be safe in her time right? Right. She'd probably get a little upset that they left her but maybe a break was what Kagome needed. A break away from Inuyasha that is. Hey maybe Kagome would have an adventure and be happy there as well, at least for a while.

_-Village- _

'Damn Obi's to hell!' Kagome muttered angrily. How did woman in these times maneuver around in these things?! She tried to adjust it but it kept going back to… "need some assistance with that?" Sesshomaru asked her. He was leaning against a tree.

"Uhhh..yes please." Kagome said stuttering. She wasn't about to ask how he even begun to know how. She had to admit, Kaede had given her a rather nice one. It was light blue in color with lavender Sakura blossoms scattered everywhere and the length was long, rather than the short ones that women wore in the village. Did the old woman know where she was going? She wouldn't be surprised. The old lady, she knew everything. But this silver obi was giving her hell! She wanted to tie this obi around someone's neck! And yank it hard!

Sesshomaru had to admit, the blue color suited her well as he tried to fix her obi. "Stop your squirming." He said. Kagome stilled. She sighed. This was probably not what Sesshomaru was used to. He had his pick of beautiful demonesses from all the lands, in silk and jewels and exotic scents and here she was with none of that and dressed in cotton no less. Her shoulders slumped a little. She didn't even know what she wanted to look nice in his presence. She was seriously losing it. "This Sesshomaru thinks you look lovely in blue Ka-go-me." He said reading her mind and saw her blush.

"And this Sesshomaru's word is law after all…."

'Hmmm....' Kagome thought.

"What happened to my Haori?" he asked her.

"I'm keeping it! and there's nothing you can do about it." Kagome said victoriously. like she'd won a prize in a battle or won the lottery.

'Okay then.' Sesshomaru thought shrugging. He'd had hundreds more. She could keep this one if she wished.

"Well let's go then!" Rin said. This adult staring was getting boring. Seriously the both were staring into each others eyes and it was annoying her.

'Oh yeah....' Sesshomaru and Kagome thought. They forgot they had Rin here otherwise they were damn sure things could've been different...less rated G more rated M.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 6. Please read and review!_

_Inuyasha: "You really think I would leave Kagome like that? In the middle of god-knows-where and even after I scented a demonic scent?" _

_Lady N: "No. but didn't you mention that you would drag her back here to your time? Did you forget that?" _

_Inuyasha: '...........' _


	7. Arrival at the western palace

_Chapter 7: Arrival at the western palace_

_Last time: __"What happened to my Haori?" he asked her._

_"I'm keeping it! and there's nothing you can do about it." Kagome said victoriously. like she'd won a prize in a battle or won the lottery. 'Okay then.' Sesshomaru thought shrugging. He'd had hundreds more. She could keep this one if she wished._

_"Well let's go then!" Rin said. This adult staring was getting boring. Seriously the both were staring into each other's eyes and it was annoying her._

_'Oh yeah....' Sesshomaru and Kagome thought. They forgot they had Rin here otherwise they were damn sure things could've been different...less rated G more rated M._

_

* * *

  
_

_-Inu-tachi- _

"Damn it! I know something is up at that spring!" Inuyasha said jumping right in front of Miroku who looked like he knew nothing at all. He was probably still upset that Sango his beloved broke his hentai radar. "I'm gonna yank Kagome's ass back here whether she's naked or not! Hell we are close to my bastard brother's lands that she could be in danger for all we know!" Miroku still acted as though he knew nothing and just merely nodded. For all he knew Inuyasha would sense Sesshomaru at the spring and make his way towards the western lands without a warning and without making a plan. Sesshomaru didn't exactly like his company and perhaps Kagome would be alright. What had they been up to at the spring anyway? Kagome was wearing Sesshomaru's shirt. Hmm…maybe his hentai radar was working after all! He gave Sango a rare grin and she just blinked blushing and looked away.

She saw Inuyasha's retreating back and sighed. For a second, just for a second she wished that Inuyasha were more like his brother, Sesshomaru. Had the Baka pup grown up with manners, self control within the palace and less if a 'potty' mouth under his father's influence he wouldn't have to cause Kagome such heartache. He thought he knew women, appreciated the fact that Kagome said it was okay for him to see Kikyo but he was killing her slowly. Faithless demon…

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome- (with Rin too) _

He liked her in that shade of blue. He wondered whether she knew that only ladies of the high court, youkai royalty could wear and afford the color blue. She probably didn't and her slayer friend probably hadn't even mentioned it since she thought it was not important for her to know. She would demand respect from his guards, staff and servants not to mention that they would feel the powerful aura that surrounded her as well as her Miko powers. Not to mention she liked to put people in their place if she got pissed off…..well it seemed rude to some but it turned his inner beast on. His inner beast nodded vigorously and looked at him with hopeful eyes that perhaps they could keep the Miko. Sesshomaru said nothing and his inner beast grumbled wanting to claw Sesshomaru.

This 'period' of her's that she called still wasn't over and he wasn't so keen on taking her to the castle yet, which was full of demons…..and it was only a matter of time before his _little brother_ found out that his miko was missing. He growled at his thoughts. _**His Miko**_? Not even. He ran after the dead Miko like a 'dog' who lost his favorite chew toy (lol...) well he could have her. Sesshomaru gave him his full approval and blessings but this one was off limits now….His inner beast nodded happily. Good. His master was finally thinking.

_-Rin- _

She hoped her Sesshomaru-sama wasn't too cross with her that she came looking for him. But she was worried about him. And it wasn't like she crossed the western borders or anything! The western lands were protected and there were guards stationed in various hidden places around the lands too! She gave him a side a look but he was looking at Kagome-Chan with a thoughtful expression. Hmm…

_-Inu-tachi- _

He marched himself over to the spring and saw nothing. Dammit! Did that wench run away from the group? They were much too far from the well that she couldn't run home. The only way she could run was west…but **GASP!** She'd be killed cause she was human and there were guards posted in various areas of the lands! They wouldn't take kindly to a human because their master loathed humans! Who cared if Kagome was a Miko or how much she would plead her case?! She was from the future and she wasn't afraid to be rude to anyone! And the ones that were posted weren't your average everyday guards! They were bloody assassins and sentinels trained to be the best by generals! Sure he didn't live in the western lands but he knew a thing or two about his previous home. _Wow Inuyasha…we didn't know you cared so much….._

He ran towards camp and started barking out orders that his bastard brother took Kagome and that he was going to torture her, make her a bed-warmer and when he got tired of her give her to his guards to play with. Sango just shook her head knowing that he wouldn't do that. She had studied about Demon lords after all but perhaps going to Sesshomaru's castle would give them a much needed break. Miroku had a knowing inward smirk on his face. Leave it to Inuyasha to worry about Kagome when she wasn't with him anymore. Well it was a slap on his face. Overwork and overuse someone and they will tire and walk away from you, so to speak. He whistled a tune as he helped Sango pick up camp, let the fire die down as Inuyasha tapped his foot and muttered about slow humans. Suddenly he felt a sting on his cheek.

**(SLAP!) **

Sango glared at him and pointed at him then said, "That's (poke) why Kagome isn't (poke) with you! You hurt her and insult her and backstab her you **BASTARD**!!!" And with that she stomped west and Miroku just shook her head following her. Why must he have such a violent wife in the future? Inuyasha just gaped at her back and wisely decided to be silent as they made their way west. Damn Sango was scary sometimes. He didn't think that he'd ever fear females. He grumbled and walked behind the pair, arms crossed. He did not want to be here. In these lands, they brought bad memories; they reminded him of his past and of his damn bastard brother! Gah! Even seeing him once in a while, when he came round to give his usual death threats was more than enough! But this was for Kagome but he didn't even know if she was here to begin with. Sango turned around to see Inuyasha with his head down like he was deep in thought. She knew he wasn't happy about being here.

Well it wasn't as if she wanted to be here either! She shook her head as she turned back around. She'd been taught about demons and their murderous ways, that they were killing machines…. but had she been taught correctly? Dare she doubt her village and their teachings? There were so many good ones she'd come across…brash and rude but with good hearts…

Kouga…

Ayame…

Inuyasha…

Shippo…

And a certain _Demon lord_…Sesshomaru. Daiyoukai. Aristocratic Assassin. Western ruler. He was intimidating yes…but fear? Did she fear for her life? Kagome once had told her a story when she and Inuyasha had been in Inu-Taisho's grave that Kagome threatened him that she'd 'cut him' if he came close to her/tried to take the sword. Of course Sesshomaru didn't listen to anyone and he had come close to her and looked down into her blue eyes while she looked up into his golden ones. Love at first sight?

Suddenly arms wrapped around her waist and stopped her thoughts as well as stopped her in her tracks. Miroku? He seemed to tense a little. She looked up and saw a couple of demons standing in front of the inu-tachi, blocking their path and she sighed. Great…just what she needed. More demons…not that they were bad looking...hmm…but they didn't seem so amused to see the group. Both were blonde haired and blue eyed and wore the western uniform with the western seal on their shoulders signifying they were soldiers from the west.

The guards had been watching them for a while until they decided to make their presence known. _'Humans: A Miko and a Monk, A demon-slayer, and a hanyou' _Great. This was on their master's do-not list. He wouldn't be at all amused. The silver-haired hanyou was Inuyasha-sama though, his half-brother. "Oi!" Inuyasha began and was about to pull his sword out when….

**(BONK!) **

Miroku wasn't taking any chances with Inuyasha's rude attitude, no telling what these demons would do and hit him across the head but didn't knock him out. "Please forgive my friend's rudeness…he is not well versed in manners." The demons said nothing and Sango's eyebrow twitched. "Hello, my name is Miroku and what my friend wanted to say was that we are not trespassers, we are just here to collect our friend, who we believe has been taken here." Miroku said in a calm tone.

"I see and who might I ask is your friend?" one of the demons asked in a deep voice. Sango blinked. '_Ooh…I like his voice.' _

"She is the Shikon Miko…" he started but when Inuyasha looked like he was going to say something, Miroku hit him again.

'……..'

"Oh you mean the Shikon Miko, Lady Kagome of western lands? Sesshomaru-sama's intended mate? What is her relationship to you?" the other one asked.

"**WTF? WTF? WTF?! I'll kill the damn bastard before he even touches Kagome! She's my Miko! MINE! MINE! MINE!"** Inuyasha yelled at them, cackled and raised his sword. Sango slapped her forehead and shook her head. They were so dead. The demons tensed at Inuyasha's loud outburst. Sesshomaru-sama would not be happy to heat this hanyou's claims on the Miko. Surely the demons wouldn't hesitate to kill the group, but they weren't so keen on killing women. Even if they were human slayers and Miko's. It was like a bad omen to the demon kind to kill unnecessarily.

"I apologize. But Kagome-Chan is a friend of mine, we are like sisters. We travel together and I, well my group would like to see her." Sango said stepping in before the demon who looked like he was going to end Inuyasha's life, really killed him. Kagome would never forgive Sesshomaru for letting his stupid guard kill one of her friends and then she'd never mate him and then he'd get angry and kill the guard and Kagome would go home and seal the well, never to return and Sesshomaru would die of heartbreak. Yes things would get messy. A chain reaction.

"Very well. But you must keep him away from Lady Kagome. I will not have Lady Kagome in danger from him." The guard said pointing at Inuyasha. Sango nodded. Thank goodness they were getting somewhere. The other one didn't think it was a good idea but he was a newly posted guard so what did he know…..

"You think my woman Kagome will be in danger from me?!" Inuyasha said rudely. Okay this hanyou was so dead…and the guard was about to end his life when Miroku knocked him out and then shook his head. The group walked towards the castle in silence and Miroku dragged a poor knocked out Inuyasha. Damn but he would never learn! They arrived at the gates and Sango took a deep breath. She didn't know how she would take to hundreds of demons being in one place or knowing whether they would attack her. She'd have to stash this boomerang somewhere as long as she was here.

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome- _

They had arrived fairly quickly and then when they touched down there was a loud sound like a gong sounding, followed by **"THE LORD AND LADY HAVE ARRIVED!"** okay that was weird. Did this happen every time he came home? Huh? Wait-a-minute. Lady? Lady? Then hell she was a…huh? Was he ignoring her?! "Sesshomaru…" she began her temper starting to rise.

Sesshomaru had told Rin to go and change for dinner and she happily skipped away, happy that her Sesshomaru-sama was back home. "Kagome. Come." he said and started to walk away. Grr…He didn't even hear her! She sighed as she followed him into the castle. His home was nicely furnished, servants and staff smiled and bowed as the both passed by them. They walked into the royal wing and he closed the doors behind him.

He pointed out the room where she would be staying in, the room to his left. For a second she thought he was joking but he wasn't type to. She couldn't possibly stay there! That room belonged to the lady of the west! It was joined with the lord's room, by just a door, had he need to get to the room quickly, if they were under attack or if he was away and she just wanted to be in her own room. Normally the lady slept with the lord and Kagome blushed red.

"Kagome?" he said looking over his shoulder. She'd stopped walking for some reason and he walked towards her and looked down.

"Ah...ha-ha yes?" she said running a hand through her hair. 'Don't panic…no time to panic.' He's just going to put you into a room that is just adjoined to his….

'_This is the perfect time to panic! Say something! Yell at his face! Tell him off! Tell him he's an ass to think that…ah Kagome?'_ inner Kagome said.

"Kagome. Are you alright?" He said whispering in her ear and nuzzled her neck affectionately.

"Su—Suure!" Kagome said. He nodded but didn't mention that her so-called friends were trekking their way through his lands right now to get her back. He'd tell her later, much later. For now he'd put them in the guest wing of his castle. And the hanyou…maybe the dungeons…if he misbehaved.

"I will see you at dinner then Kagome." He said and gave her a gentle push towards the door and closed it. He proceeded to the entrance of his castle where he would meet the group shortly. Honestly Kagome should find better company in the future.

_-Inu-tachi- _

They walked into the castle and Kikyo got some evil looks from the soldiers and staff like they knew what she did. She just huffed and followed the slayer like she was as innocent as the day she was born. They looked and saw Sesshomaru standing at the top of the staircase, in his regal white attire and he made their way descending down the stairs towards them, silver hair swaying. Sango was trying hard to hold in a blush. Sure she didn't like him! But he just looked so….so…Miroku raised an eyebrow at her and she coughed violently.

"Welcome." Sesshomaru said in a cool voice as he walked towards them. Sango was curious. Why would he welcome them? When he tried to kill them whenever he saw them? But that had been outside of his home. Was he trying to keep up an impression? And where was Kagome? She just wanted to see her. This was getting aggravating.

Inuyasha had regained consciousness by now and he glared when he saw where he was and growled when he saw Sesshomaru looking down and giving him a smirk from where he was standing. "Looks like you finally found your place in life hanyou." Sesshomaru said from where Inuyasha was sitting on the ground.

"Grr…." And he was about to jump up and punch Sesshomaru's lights out when Miroku caught his arm shaking his head.

"Come. I will show to your rooms. It's time for dinner anyway. Hanyou…It's the dungeons for you if you misbehave in my home." Sesshomaru said and turned his head walking away to the guest wing assuming they'd follow. And then he answered Sango's unspoken question. "Kagome will be at dinner slayer." She smiled and then followed him.

_-Kagome- _

She'd been assigned a personal maid named Tomaka, not that she hated having a maid do everything for her, but now Kagome was sitting on the bed wearing just an inner kimono while Tomoka was pulling out various and extremely beautiful kimono's from reds to blues and greens and they all looked so expensive. She couldn't wear any of these! Not even rich people could afford these in her time! They had to be really rich! Hmm..so did that mean Sesshomaru was really rich? Wait she wasn't a gold-digger! Never mind. He was just hot. Yeah that's what it was.

"Lady Kagome. You do not want to be late for dinner." She said respectfully. She didn't know why her lady didn't just pick one so she could help her dress. Kagome frowned as she thought that maybe she should just go in her greens school girl uniform to dinner. Yeah but that would look bad on Sesshomaru! Wait, since when did she care about him? People in these times didn't understand why Kagome would wear something so short since only harlots wore this length.

Gah! Maybe she would have to wear one of these after all as she picked up a navy blue one.

"Knock…"

"Knock…"

Tomaka went to the door and was silently talking to someone. She bowed and walked out. Kagome turned around and said, "I think I'll wear this Tom…**AHHHHHH!!!!! **Where did you come from?!" Kagome screamed loudly and tried to cover herself up with the kimono she was holding.

"Hn. I live here woman. I do like that color as well and do not scream so loud." Sesshomaru said smirking at her blushing face. "Have you forgotten that I have seen you in less clothing? You should be used to it. You do look very ravishing in just my haori. Perhaps better than me…." He said as an afterthought.

"Shh!!! What if someone hears you?!" Kagome hissed mortified.

"They believe we are intended mates…_my lady_." Sesshomaru said grinning devilishly, walking closer to her as Kagome backed away.

"Yeah about that…" Kagome said trying to look dignified while she spoke to him. He walked towards her when she threatened that she'd purify him if he took a step closer. He just said threats coming from a beautiful lady was very charming and appealing and he told her not to do it in front of other demons, just him. Which got him a glare from her.

"Why are you here anyway?" Kagome said trying to change the subject.

"Hn. I was trying to make something a fact but you're not even dressed yet. I cannot have a slow mate…." He said trying to make her angry. Which worked. She raised her hand, about to slap him when he caught her arm, pushing it away and then before she knew what happened he pulled down the collar of her inner kimono, kissed her neck and then bared his fangs….

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: chapter 7. I'll try and update sooner but review!!!!!_


	8. Tactics and a beginning mark?

_Chapter 8: Tactics and a beginning mark? _

_Last time: "Hn. I was trying to make something a fact but you're not even dressed yet. I cannot have a slow mate…." He said trying to make her angry. Which worked. She raised her hand, about to slap him when he caught her arm, pushing it away and then before she knew what happened he pulled down the collar of her inner kimono, kissed her neck and then bared his fangs…._

_

* * *

_

_-Sango-_

She walked out of her room which was located in the guest wing. She smiled wryly. Well of course Sesshomaru wasn't about to put them in the royal wing and Kagome was there wasn't she? She smirked and then shook her head. Damn fine time to have such thoughts right now! She was becoming the perverted monk! She sighed as she waited for the said monk to make his appearance. He was sure taking his time wasn't he? She bit her lip as she glanced at the Kimono her 'designated' personal maid had given her. Deep purple/indigo silk, with blue designs and scattered sakura petals from the right shoulder to the bottom with a red obi. The maid had offered to do her hair but she declined. She wasn't a royal to be waited upon. It just felt too weird. She shifted on her feet uncomfortably as she stared down at her silk slippers. She wasn't used to be wearing such finery and she oddly felt overdressed. No doubt someone would come along down the hall and laugh at her.

And what would she do if the monk was one of them? It bothered her…it really did. Why had he never asked HER to bear a child of his? Stupid lecher. She didn't even know why she thought that! She shook her head.

Still, the silk felt cool to the touch and she secretly envied the high ladies and the royals…to always be adorned in such fabric without having to face any worries…. She stroked the fabric absentmindedly and then looked up when a door opened. 'Miroku…' she thought as she saw him gape at her like he'd never seen her before. "Sango?" he said stuttering on his words. She looked so…different? No that wasn't the right word. Beautiful. She was embarrassed and thought she looked ugly in his eyes?

"I know…It's not me right?" she said staring at the ground with avid interest. It was obvious that he'd be struck speechless but in a different way than she'd thought. She just wanted to go back to her room and change back into her original kimono that she always wore but a hand wrapped around her wrist and stopped her from running away. He held her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it. Her face whipped up to look into his eyes, a serious look from him and a nervous laugh from her followed. What was he doing?! Had he finally lost his marbles? Hentai monks like Miroku do not go around kissing demon-slayers like Sango.

She tried pulling her hand away but he held hers tight. "Miroku…what in the?" she started as he held her close to him, forgetting that he was a hentai at the moment. As the pair gazed into each other's eyes they heard a _very _loud shriek… **"TOMA-AHHH!!!!!"**

"What do you think that was?" Sango said and Miroku gave her a thoughtful look and then grinned at her lecherously. Hmm…_spoke too soon._ Miroku was every bit the lovable hentai monk that every fan-girl adores and loves.

"Hmm..Sounded like an angry Kagome-sama." He said. Sango wondered whether Sesshomaru had succeeded in putting Inuyasha in the dungeons. His brash and rude attitude wouldn't get him anywhere, at least while here in Sesshomaru's castle.

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

Augh! The audacity of that youkai! You just don't go around kissing people like that! And on their necks too! Wait till she gave him a piece of her… huh? GAH! he was going to kill her! He was about to bite her neck! "Don't you dare Count Dracula! Didn't anyone teach you about vampires?" Kagome said trying to get out of his possessive grasp.

"Who is this Male 'Count Draa-cula' you speak of? Will he challenge me for your hand?" Sesshomaru said eyes flashing a shade of red at the thought of another male even thinking about taking his mate-to-be away from him! Kagome blinked and shook her head. Oh honestly….

"Are you going to let go of me now?" Kagome said. She didn't like this current position she was in with him at the moment. What if someone walked in on them? According to feudal times she was only half-dressed, not even. But it wasn't like she was complaining that she was up against a wall with Sesshomaru pressing close to her body. He sure smelled nice. No! this was bad. How to let him release her? Damn he was just about to give her a claiming mark too. 'Nice save Kagome. Confusing him about vampires and Count Dracula.'

"No." he said. He knew what she was up to. He sniffed her causing her to stiffen and back up even if she could do so. "Hn. It appears that you're heat is ending little one."

"Why you…" Kagome said blushing, her temper rising. How dare he even….well at least he wouldn't have to push her into a waterbed this time and she chuckled nervously. But he hadn't pushed her! He just kinda lured her into doing it herself!

"I wonder how far down that blush goes." He said observing the reddish tint to her face. He played with the collar and was about to pull it down when she glared at him. She couldn't move and Sesshomaru was taking advantage of her! She could've yelled for Inuyasha but a look in Sesshomaru's eyes told her that he knew she would do just that and she kept her silence for the time being.

"Don't you dare even think about pulling off my inner kimono!" Kagome hissed.

"You're not wearing much." He pointed out as his gaze went down to her bare legs. Kagome sighed. He did have a point there. She didn't say anything knowing right about now he'd launch into his 'This is my home and I go where I please. I can do whatever I want.'

"Now where was this Sesshomaru?" he said smirking at her startled look. She bit her lower lip which caught him off guard and she gave him an evil smile. He was going down then she'd just have to go down with him.

"Oh yes. I was just going to tell you to SIT!" Kagome said.

And then there was a very faraway (BOOM!)

"**#$^%$&#%#$$#%#%!!!!!!"**

"**KAGOME!!!!" **

"Very interesting. You sat my half-breed brother and all the way down from the dungeons…" he said looking at her thoughtfully. "My mate shall be very formidable foe indeed."

"You put Inuyasha in the dungeons?! Why?!" Kagome said ignoring the fact that he had youkai hearing and the fact that he had just labeled her as his mate. "How dare you! He didn't do anything to warrant…I didn't think that you were so heartless as to…"

"He was misbehaving. It was necessary to lock him in the dungeons for a day. This Sesshomaru is not so cruel as to harm or use corporal punishment to teach his remaining family member a lesson in manners." He said huffing as to how Kagome could even think that he'd be so callous as to kill unnecessarily. Did she not trust him? Did she not have faith in him?

"I trust you." Kagome said like she read his mind and then leaned forward to press a kiss on his forehead, a sign of deep respect in youkai society and she didn't even know it. His inner beast growled happily now wanting to be let out.

'_No. now is not the time.' Sesshomaru said to his beast. _

"It is time for dinner. You should get dressed." He said pulling away from Kagome.

"Yeah now why didn't I think of that?" Kagome said cheekily looking down at her state of undress. He smirked at her cheek and gave her rear a squeeze earning a yelp from her and he gave her an innocent look like he didn't do anything offensive to 'her person.'

She gave a human growl and was about to walk away when Sesshomaru grabbed her from behind and whispered in her ear, "There's just one thing I forgot to do…." She turned to look at him and he pulled her collar down and bit her neck which elicted a soft scream from Kagome.

"What?! What did you just do? Damn you!" Kagome said frantically pulling down her shirt collar. Sesshomaru just enjoyed the show as he watched her work herself into a frantic frenzy, giving him a full view of her exposed chest. 'Hnn…..'

He just gave her a hickey! "Sesshomaru get rid of this thing!" Kagome said pointing at her mark.

"It's just a claiming mark." He said innocently trying to calm his boiling blood. Good thing his father taught him self-control. Now only if Kagome would cover herself up it would make things easier. Kagome saw his eyes turning a shade of red and eeped and jumped behind a changing screen before he got any ideas. She had a pretty good idea what was going through his head. Damn demons and their over-possessiveness! Especially the royal and rich ones!

Sesshomaru calmed down and shook his head. A claiming mark. It just meant that Kagome was his and to warn other demons that she belonged to him, added a bit of his scent on her as well. Nothing more. It wasn't a big deal like a mating mark. Now that was a permanent mark. Why would the Miko panic of carrying around his mark on her? Was it because of his little brother? Maybe he should change his mind and use that corporal punishment on Inuyasha after all. To make his brain understand that Kagome was his.

Claming mark. So it'd fade with time right? Had she rejected Sesshomaru? Kagome thought as she dressed. She remembered the conversation she had with Sango about demons and their ways. But…did she want to reject Sesshomaru? He was so nice to her and behaved but he was a little too possessive. Okay a lot.

"Kagome if you don't come out from behind that screen in a minute, I'm coming in and seeing what the holdup is." Sesshomaru said in an irritated voice. It was probably the obi. She wasn't used to wearing something like that. She walked around the feudal era in that short green skirt of hers. He growled at his thoughts and shook his head. He would personally see to burning the offensive skirt that had her legs exposed for all males to see. Like that wolf, Kouga. Who claimed Kagome as _his woman_. He now had no claim on Kagome and he'd see that Kouga never did. Empty vows did not work in royal youkai society. And if Kouga was an honorable demon he'd follow the rules of the court.

"No. I'm almost done here!" Kagome said embarrassed that Sesshomaru would actually come in and try to help her. Sesshomaru not known for being patient growled causing Kagome to jump thinking she'd angered him and then gawked as she watched him walking towards her. "Sesshomaru!" she squeaked.

"Hn." He said as he held her obi and started to arrange it and tie it around her. She didn't dare ask him where he learned how. He smirked when he was done and then said, "Don't be so jealous koi...my mother thought it was necessary to teach me had I ever decide to take a mate and needed to dress her…or _undress._.." he said as an afterthought. Secretly he was pleased that Kagome would be severely jealous about the fact that he had been with another woman.

"Come. It is time for dinner." He said holding out his hand.

She took it cautiously and then said, "Fine. Just as long as you promise not to play footsie with me underneath the dinner table. He looked mildly fascinated and she mentally slapped herself. Great. She should've just kept her silence.

"There are certain games we can play while eating dinner? What is this 'footsie' you speak of?" he said.

'……..'

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review!_


	9. Does this chapter need a title

_Chapter 9: Does this chapter even need a title? part 1_

_Last time: She took it cautiously and then said, "Fine. Just as long as you promise not to play footsie with me underneath the dinner table. He looked mildly fascinated and she mentally slapped herself. Great. She should've just kept her silence. "There are certain games we can play while eating dinner? What is this 'footsie' you speak of?" he said. _

'……_..'_

_

* * *

  
_

_-With Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

She shook her head in exasperation wishing she could just disappear. But no…he had to have a hold on her arm didn't he? Damn iron grip of his. And now they were walking towards dinner well…Sesshomaru seemed to be dragging her it seemed. Everyone demon with their damn superior demon sense of smell would be able to see the mark or at least smell Sesshomaru on her! Inuyasha would blow a gasket or two. Sango would be mad that Kagome started getting 'jiggy' with a demon. Why must she have such a big mouth? Demons took things literally, of this she knew. Of course he'd be interested to know of these future terms. And she couldn't even protest…could she? He'd bloody marked her with something like a hickey! And he walked in on her half-naked! Okay sure he owned the palace she had to give him that…but didn't he believe in privacy?

'_Its for your protection. So no other demon will think about touching or coming near you.' _He had said to her. Convenient excuse! "This thing'll fade and go away with time right?" Kagome asked him. He gave her a hurt look but it vanished the next second and turned to face forward again. "Hn. Yes." He said. Why would she even ask? Why didn't she want them to…

"I just wanted to know. You know, being human and all…Sango didn't exactly teach me everything." Kagome said reassuring him. She grinned evilly. He was jealous that Kagome didn't like him? Or was afraid that she would reject him? Then she had another thought. "Hey did you release Inuyasha from the dungeons yet? Will he be at dinner?"

"Yes, unfortunately the hanyou will be attending dinner. Apparently he was behaving being locked up, with having time to think things over." Sesshomaru said. But of one thing Sesshomaru was sure of, when Inuyasha saw Kagome's mark or caught his scent on her he'd blow a gasket and then Sesshomaru would gladly throw Inuyasha back in the dungeons….for an extended period this time. Kagome took all this in and then whispered, "Ne…do you think Kikyo will be there as well?"

"No. She has no desire to dine with us nor, this Sesshomaru is sorry to say, near you and your presence." He said. Kagome nodded her head. She understood clearly. Oddly, she was glad that she wouldn't have to see Kikyo while she was staying here. She was probably collecting souls. She inwardly shuddered and thought what a horrible life Kikyo had. She wasn't living nor was she dead. She was just in-between somewhere. Secretly she wanted to help Kikyo find her peace, (as well as get the rest of her (Kagome's) soul back) but she knew that it would hurt Inuyasha because Kikyo was his love. Kagome was jealous or had been, that they shared a bond…a bond that Kagome had never been able to breach or break but now she didn't even want to. Why was that?

"Kagome!" a feminine voice called from down that hall.

"Lady Kagome!"

Kagome looked up to see Sango walking up to her looking stunning in her kimono with Miroku with a look on his face that he was too stunned and enthralled by Sango's appearance that he quite forgot that he even groped her. His bossy, violent yet beautiful woman. Sesshomaru sighed. This was his alone-time with Kagome. He didn't want any company right now but the slayer and Kagome seemed to be inseparable, like sisters. He just shook his head and let them chatter about whatnot.

"Kagome you look good in that color." Sango said eyeing the dark blue kimono which had silver and lavender sakura petals with a light green obi. The obi had gold cords/tassels wrapped around it, loosely tied, easy to pull off. It was made of very fine silk, embroidered in certain areas. Heavy wool was sewn into the bottom hem so when Kagome walked it would flow behind her, giving her a graceful appearance when she walked. It definitely costed much more than what Sango was wearing. Something like that would only, should only be worn by ladies of the youkai royal family, lady of the lands, princess of the lands etc. Not even the youkai noble court could wear it. Hmm… Occasion? Sango would have to wait to find out. She narrowed her eyes as she gave Sesshomaru a side look who looked back with an innocent look that he knew nothing of what she was thinking about.

The guy sure had a sketchy agenda….she wondered what he was thinking about.

She'd figure it out, sooner than most. Sesshomaru thought. She'd been taught well about 'their' kind. But it would take time for her to realize that they were not the bloody vicious killers who killed for fun that she'd been taught by her villagers. He had to admit that she wasn't a foolish human as he'd first thought her to be. She had taught Kagome to be a stronger woman.

"Sango?" Kagome asked fidgeting. Sango was in deep thought and her look was directed at her Sesshomaru….wait 'her' Sesshomaru? Where the hell did that come from? Ah-HA! It was that bloody mark on her shoulder that was making her feel all fuzzy and warm about Sesshomaru. He wasn't being himself either. His beast was feeling the need to constantly watch her, be near her and that she'd meet her doom if she strayed too far from him. It was connecting them in some weird way. She wasn't sure how she felt about this. Oh no! what if he made her sit next to him, to his left? She was sure she'd die of mortification and then Inuyasha would try and kill Sesshomaru and then Inuyasha would die by Sesshomaru's hands (the castle did have a no fighting on castle grounds rule) or Sesshomaru would lock Inuyasha up in the dungeons for life and then Kagome would get upset and never want to see Sesshomaru and then he'd die of heartbreak. Yup, life wasn't looking up at the time. Dinner was sure to be interesting as she saw Inuyasha walking down the hall muttering something about stupid big brothers. She tensed and knew that Sesshomaru heard him as well. She bit her lip. Great. Inuyasha was going to die and in front of the dining room, before dinner even began.

Before she could get a word in, large doors appeared in front of her and opened slowly. Sango gave her arm a reassuring squeeze that she was here with her and Kagome nodded. She looked into the room and saw many youkai nobility, with women dressed in beautiful kimono's and jewelry that sparkled in the candlelight, from males, some who regarded her with a questioning look. Everyone knew who she was of course, the Miko of the Shikon-no-tama. She was feared, admired, hated and respected. Someone you didn't want to pick a fight with unless it was necessary. The smart ones stayed away, the foolish ones purified by her hands. It was only too fitting that their lord have her by his side. No one dared question him. Whether lover, mate, healer or the Lord's Miko it didn't matter. No one dared challenge him for her either.

_-With Kagome- _

Okay she could do this and she straightened her shoulders. She was Kagome Higurashi! She could handle anything life threw at her. She didn't know what the others were thinking at the minute or about her for that matter. She was having an inferiority complex here! There were so many good looking beings here and she felt out of place. Okay she'd just follow Sesshomaru's orders from now on, no matter how un-Kagome that sounded.

And indeed Sesshomaru had placed her to his left, the cocky bastard. Sango sat next to her, giving her a sense of security or the fact that Sesshomaru knew what she was thinking. She knew he hadn't forgotten about the footsie game either. Why must life be so cruel to her!?

No doubt the demons had already sensed the mark as some just accepted the fact. Some ladies of the court gave Kagome hated glares, always hoping that they'd somehow get to sink their claws, so to speak, into Sesshomaru. Some didn't even care about mating; they just wanted him, to bear him an heir and proudly say that the heir to western lands was their son and no other bitches. That chance was ruined and would be unless they found a way to get rid of this Miko for good.

Kagome was getting a bad feeling from the women seated further down and across from her but she chose to ignore it. Inuyasha who was seated next to Miroku across from her frowned as he too felt it and went on constant alert for any signs of impending danger to their pack.

Dinner was mostly silent as some ladies asked Kagome personal and rude questions which were getting glares from certain males although they didn't show it. Kagome answered some questions with grace and politeness, some beating around the bush and some leaving parts out, yet Sesshomaru could feel her anger and powers rising. He might have to hold her down lest she jump over the table and purify one of the youkai court. Something he might enjoy doing….but that was besides the point.

A woman who was giving Sesshomaru a 'take me now look' earned a glare/growl from Kagome herself and a bored look from Sesshomaru. "So Lady Kagome I understand that you are after that hanyou Naraku…with all the power you possess why is it that you have not been able to capture him as of yet? Or is it that you have given yourself to…" the rude youkai lady started. Kagome's eyes flashed with anger for a second about the stupid demoness even thinking that she'd even think about getting it on with Naraku. "What are you jealous? that you want a piece of Naraku first? but you have given yourself to so many males that who would want you except for...." A male demon started. The said demoness glared at the male who was addressing her. Bastard. Always made her look bad since he never had her. Even though she was as pure since the day she was born. It was she who should be asking how many females he's been with....How dare he speak to a female of the youkai court like she was nothing but a common whore?

Kagome was about to speak but Inuyasha chose to intervene knowing it was going to hurt him in the end, but better him getting hurt than Kagome. He jumped off his seat, pointed and glared saying, "Why you #$^%^$%$# wench! How dare you ask Kagome…eh…sama such a question! She's more a respected female than you ever will be. Okay so I admit that the human wench does some qualities that cannot be changed whatsoever….huh…ah Kagome…I was only trying to help?" Inuyasha stuttered as he saw Kagome stand up and turn a reddish color. How dare he even try to fix things?

Sango sighed. This was going nowhere fast.

"**INUYASHA!!!!!"** It was coming. Impending doom. He flattened his ears and some youkai in the room winced at the tone and loudness of her voice. Some couldn't believe what they saw next. Of course no one knew the story of Inuyasha's necklace so they all thought this was the work of an angry powerful miko…..

"**SIT!" **

**(BOOM!)**

"**SIT!" **

**(BOOM!) **

"**BAKA!" **

"**SIT!" **

**(BOOM!) **

"**BAKA!"**

"**SIIITTTTTT!" **

**(BIG BOOM!) **

The demons in the room made a mental note never to make Kagome this mad ever again. "This Sesshomaru thought only the command 'sit' worked on the hanyou." Sango hid a laugh and said that when Kagome got this angry any word goes. The angry glare was now directed at the said, youkai lady who was the start of all this and she winced at the enraged miko who radiated power but the stubborn demoness didn't back down.

"If you ever try and say or start something like this again, I will not hesitate to purify you where you stand/sit is that clear?" Kagome said. The demoness nodded and inwardly seethed and Sesshomaru's proud look, directed at Kagome. This wasn't over yet. Kagome smiled lovingly at Sesshomaru (must have been the claiming mark.) and said, "Now where were we?" No one was paying attention to Inuyasha's fallen form. Poor guy didn't deserve it at all. Some court members excused themselves from the table and said they had other things to attend to while younger members just bolted, the thought of being purified not a very satisfying one.

"You were going to explain to this Sesshomaru what this term 'footsie' you speak of is." He said calmly. Kagome blinked. When had she agreed to that? "Don't even think about saying you aren't going to tell this Sesshomaru." He warned her.

"But its not even that important!" Kagome started. This was so embarrassing! "Okay fine." She huffed as she crossed her arms and said, "Its like when you uhm...like someone then you play with their uhmm…foot under the uhhmm…table and….uhm…" why was this so hard to explain to him? Because she liked him and wanted to play more than footsie under the table with him?

Sesshomaru nodded for her to continue both lost in their own little world as Miroku listened on. This would prove to be helpful in the future. Sango groaned. She knew the hentai was listening in…very avidly in fact. Why couldn't Kagome and Sesshomaru take this conversation to a more private location? Where certain hentai's couldn't hear them. Wait…that didn't sound right.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled jumping out from his crater.

"Hanyou do you want to go back to the dungeons?" Sesshomaru asked him in a dangerous tone. True he did send Inuyasha to the dungeons but he sent him to the better ones than the ones where a person would be chained up and tortured like corporeal punishment. Even the hanyou didn't deserve that. well Dinner had never been this entertaining before.

"No I don't want to go." Inuyasha said his tone softening a little bit but now he sounded like a child saying something like he 'didn't want to eat his vegetables' or something along those lines.

Miroku sighed and then said, "Inuyasha my friend why must you be so annoying and aggravate your brother?" He looked up at the hanyou who sat back down on his chair and looked away. The world was coming to end, of this he was sure of! Why was everyone acting up? He didn't do anything at all! He just saved Kagome from embarrassment and Sesshomaru from killing someone.

He got up and stalked out of the dining room not bothering to be polite and say if he could be excused as to leave the table. But then again, he hadn't learned all manners of the court and he did sleep in a tree….so could you really blame him? Kagome sighed and stared at his retreating back.

"I have lost my appetite. If I may be excused?" Miroku said and Sesshomaru just nodded as he watched Miroku walk out of the hall. If he was hungry he knew where the kitchens were. He'd make sure to tell the women in the kitchen beforehand, that he was a hentai and to be wary of him. And also they weren't allowed to kill him since he was a guest in the palace. The room was suddenly silent and a bowls of rice, chicken, sushi and other good things was placed in front of Kagome. Well at least he remembered that she ate cooked food. That was a good sign that he cared for her well being and cared about what she did/didn't eat and if it was healthy for her.

She was hoping that Sesshomaru had forgotten about the term 'footsie' but alas it was not meant to be. Damn. She told him quietly and he was fascinated, and of course he didn't show it. He had always thought that everything needed a purpose/a reason but Kagome told him that this footsie was just something that a couple would do for fun and show that they cared or liked each other.

After dinner, Kagome and Sesshomaru walked out the hall together, servants bowing as they passed by. Kagome didn't think she deserved such praise as though she was the lady of the lands and blushed but Sesshomaru paid them no heed. Kagome's eyebrow twitched. Oh yes, how could she have forgotten? It must be very difficult to live a royal life in a palace with people waiting on you all the time.

_-Inuyasha- _

He couldn't believe that Sesshomaru had the gall to tell him that he'd send him back to the dungeons as he stared at a painting on the wall. He paced in the room he was given as a knock sounded on his door. He sighed and opened the door to reveal Miroku giving him an exasperated look.

"Inuyasha my friend." He said and Inuyasha let him in and shut the door behind him.

"What is it?" he said in an irritated voice. He did something right this time and he still had to be the one to pay for it! He should just leave this place once and for all. Kikyo. Where was she? He hadn't seen her in a while. Did Kagome succeed in killing her and taking her soul back? But Kagome wasn't like that. She would give Kikyo the benefit of doubt even if it caused her pain. Kagome was just kind like that and it drove him nuts. Why was Kagome so nice to everyone? And to top it all off he'd seen his bastard brother's courting/claiming mark on her. Grr…it was so damn pathetic. It was wrong! He punched a pillow violently as Miroku just shook his head.

He was concerned for his friend. True, he wasn't interested in Kagome like that anymore but he still cared for her well being. Like a brother would and Sesshomaru was on the do-not list.

Sango was walking down the hall in silence as she heard Miroku talking to Inuyasha. Well it sounded more like Inuyasha hitting things and Miroku sighing. It wasn't like him to try and help Inuyasha out but then again, he was wise and very kind should the situation arise. She wanted to speak to Kagome but she was probably busy with Sesshomaru right now and she smiled inwardly.

_-Demoness- _

That wench who thought she could be or play the lady of the west would pay dearly, famous miko or no famous miko. Sesshomaru was hers and hers only! Who was this **HUMAN** who thought she could just waltz in and take what should have been hers? How no why would Sesshomaru notice that _human_ more than a pretty demoness like her? Was she not pretty enough for him? Was he not impressed by her beautiful jewels to add to her looks?

She paced her room as she glared into the fireplace. How would she get rid of this _human _without Sesshomaru knowledge? True, she didn't know who exactly who this Miko was but it didn't matter. All that mattered was Sesshomaru. 'I hate her!' she seethed as she threw a glass into the fireplace, which instantly shattered. She wasn't afraid of the _'Great Miko's purifying abilities' _as everyone was praising her.

"Hanabi why are you not asleep yet?" a voice called from behind her door. She opened her door to reveal her older brother, Hiroshi. She ran a hand through her dark green hair and smiled.

"I was just thinking big brother. Goodnight." She said. He nodded and walked further down the hall. His sister was thinking, cooking up some sort of scheme and it didn't sit well with him. Their family was from the youkai court but there was always a certain possibility that they could displease the lord and Hanabi was a bad apple, so to speak. He'd have to keep an eye on her. She hated humans and Lady Kagome was not only human but a powerful Miko and who had a monk and a demon slayer at her disposal. Not to mention Sesshomaru… to who it seemed that he'd do anything to protect her. Hanabi would be so dead and he didn't want his little sister to die because of her foolishness. She could mate someone else and bear someone else's heir. She didn't need Sesshomaru. With that thought he walked into his room and shut the door behind him.

_-Inuyasha and Miroku- _

"I'm going to my room now. Don't do anything stupid." Miroku said and caught Inuyasha's glare.

"GAH! for once I try and do something good in life and people are nagging me, angry and sending me off to the dungeons!" Inuyasha said and stalked further into the room not bothering to look at Miroku when he shook his head and left. He ran into Sango outside in the hall and gave her a small smile.

"Lady Sango. Out for a midnight stroll? I should accompany you because you could fall into danger so I will come and protect you." He decided for her. Sango rolled her eyes at him.

"The only danger around here is you monk."

"My dear and lovely Sango! I am deeply wounded!" he said in a mock hurt voice.

"And besides I was only going to my room." she said ignoring the fact that he had been 'deeply wounded'

"Fine. Stubborn woman. I shall escort you there." He said. She nodded and the both walked together down the hall in silence. Then Sango said something completely random which elicited a perverted chuckle from Miroku.

"I wonder what Kagome is up to?" Sango said.

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- (his room) _

"Are you being completely serious?!" Kagome said as she gave him a stare, arms crossed. He nodded at her. She gave him an unhappy frown and sat on the bed. **"I WILL NOT! I REFUSE! YOU….!!! I can't even say the word."** she pointed at him like it was all his fault and sagged her shoulders.

"Kagome." He said.

"Don't you 'Kagome' me! I thought even you were above that!" she said. Sesshomaru said nothing. Why would she make such a big deal out of this? He had offered a second option but nooo…the onna (woman) wasn't even happy then! Were the future woman this hard to please?

"I don't like you." Kagome said hoping he'd get her point.

"This Sesshomaru is aware of that." He said. He was tired. This was getting old. He was bored. He'd rather be doing other things right now. Not arguing with the woman over something that wasn't important. Especially right now. He should've just threatened her and made his own decision. It was always easier that way. But no, he just had to be the gentleman and let her decide didn't he? huh? Then he heard yelling from outside his chambers.

_-Inuyasha-_

"Who decided this again?! Was it that bastard brother of mine? I did nothing wrong! I'm telling you!" as he struggled with the guard who was trying to get a hold of his arms. The guard was getting irritated. Why was royalty so annoying? He needed a new job.

"**WHY MUST EVERYONE ALWAYS SEND ME OFF TO THE DUNGEONS?!!! I DID NOTHING WRONG!!!!" **

'………………..'

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome said in a warning voice.

"It was not this Sesshomaru who decided to send the hanyou away Kagome." he said. She still looked at him like she didn't believe his words and he shrugged like 'what did he care.'

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: chapter 9._

_Inuyasha: "You get a kick out of sending me to the dungeons don't you?" _

_Lady Nefertiti: (trying to plead her case) "Uhm....well at least Sesshomaru isn't trying to hurt or kill you right?!" _

_Inuyasha: True. _

_Please read and review. _


	10. Courting, confusion, Catastrophe part 1

_Chapter 10: Courting, confusion and Catastrophe part 1_

_Last time: __**"WHY MUST EVERYONE ALWAYS SEND ME OFF TO THE DUNGEONS?!!! I DID NOTHING WRONG!!!!**_

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 10._

_

* * *

  
_

_-With Kagome and Sesshomaru- (his chambers) _

"So you do not like this Sesshomaru?" he asked trying not to sound hurt.

"No. It's not like that…It's…." Kagome started. How did she land herself in this situation? She was like 'with' Sesshomaru now. No wonder the demoness at the dinner table were looking at her with anger and an intent to kill….a human no less. Of course they would never think lowly of Sesshomaru. Oh now. He was their goal to becoming lady of the lands. It was probably that human wench that put a spell on their dear Sesshomaru. How ever could they blame him?

"So you do like this Sesshomaru." He said.

"You. You stop putting words in my mouth! I… okay….look. I like you as a demon. you are a kind but still dangerous.. uhm…companion sort of….and you are….are…nice?" Kagome stopped. That was the lamest explanation in the world and she knew he'd see right through it.

"Hn." He said. Kagome looked irritated. It was his fault that he put that hickey on her neck! And he was asking HER for an explanation?! Damn all dog demons for being dense! **"KAGOMEEE!!!!!"** a yell came from nowhere. Kagome raised her eyebrow.

"Why is Inuyasha calling me? Did you send him off to be tortured?" Kagome said.

"This Sesshomaru did no such thing. Perhaps the pup deserved it." Sesshomaru said defending himself. Kagome didn't look convinced.

Kagome was having a thought and then wondered about her other friends…. Her human friends…this castle wasn't exactly human friendly and then looked at Sesshomaru suspiciously. "Where are Sango and Miroku?" Surely her so-called 'mate-to-be' (who had just given her a damn hickey) hadn't had his demon guards have her friends for dinner.

"Probably walking in the gardens…do not worry they are together." He said with a 'Sesshomaru-amused look' on his face.

"That is a reason to worry too Sesshomaru." Kagome said in an exasperated voice. Truth be told, she was jealous…not a bit a lot in fact that she had competition with all those other demonesses. Sesshomaru had chosen a Miko. Of course no one would dare think ill of him, less they fear his wrath or think that she, Kagome had messed with his mind somehow. She didn't want to look worried, Sesshomaru hadn't caught it yet and that Hanabi…she looked like she was going to come across the table and slice her head off luckily Sesshomaru and Hanabi's brother was present otherwise she was one dead Miko. And to think she wanted to befriend Hanabi, it could happen though, she was always one to give the other the benefit of doubt. Hanabi just hated her because of Sesshomaru otherwise they'd be okay right? Yeah but how to get Sesshomaru out of the picture? She couldn't exactly make him disappear. And she didn't want Sesshomaru to kill Hanabi either since she might challenge her for a duel to the death to be Sesshomaru's mate. It's not like Kagome hadn't heard of it before. Sango had told her all about it…demons, their way and mating rituals. She hid her blush. She couldn't tell Sesshomaru about Hanabi…and the way Hanabi looked at her. It would be like tattling and Kagome could take care of this herself. More importantly did Hanabi know that Kagome had a courting mark? She'd go freaking ballistic on her.

_-Sango and Miroku- _

_-Sango- _

They were on their way back inside from the gardens. Thankfully Miroku hadn't pulled any moves on Sango while they were in the gardens, alone, in the dark….yeah so maybe he was learning? Yeah right. They'd heard Inuyasha yell Kagome's name…for help that is and shook her head in amusement. She knew Sesshomaru wouldn't kill him he just liked to torture his 'baby brother.' Kagome was probably with Sesshomaru doing god-knew-what (at this Sango smirked). Kagome would fight Sesshomaru to the end even though Sango knew that Kagome liked him…liked him better than Inuyasha. Odd how things turn out sometimes and Sango stared at the starry sky sighing happily. It was time they both had a girl talk. It'd been a while and Sango knew that Kagome had something to share. She was acting weird and stared at the side of her shoulder then looked guilty…**WAIT**…..if Sesshomaru marked her then other demons would've sensed it, that Hanabi would be chasing Kagome with a sword and Inuyasha would be after Sesshomaru's head and Sango and Miroku would try to resolve matters and make peace. So maybe it was her imagination.

_-Miroku- _

He didn't dare try and grope let alone touch Sango inappropriately here. There were too many demon guards, samurai and sentinels protecting the palace. They were everywhere and Miroku would like to keep his arm. After all Sango was Lady Kagome's honored guest/friend and it wouldn't do if someone hurt or touched her inappropriately.....even if Miroku was another honored guest of Kagome's. Sometimes life just wasn't fair.

"Umm…it appears that everyone is asleep so perhaps we should do the same Miroku." Sango said. They walked into the palace and towards the royal wing where they were staying….in separate rooms of course.

"As you wish Sango but before we depart on our separate ways…." He started…..

'Grope'

'Grope'

**Slap!**

Miroku was now sporting a red handprint on his cheek. Something's would never change.

"Sango my love! This was a good night kiss of sorts!" he said trying to justify his reasoning.

"A night kiss?!" Sango said angrily hissing in the dark hallway. She glared at him and shut the door behind her leaving him sitting on the ground staring at her door. He picked himself up off the ground, never unhappy that Sango had slapped him. It was a 'love slap' to him of sorts. Maybe something was wrong with his brain.

"I love you my dear Sango!" he said and made his way to his chambers, a small smile on his face.

Sango smiled inwardly at his words and leaned against the closed door…so did she….

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

She was giving him an odd look. He sure was acting weird ever since that courting mark. She had to talk to Sango about it. She knew that Sango probably caught Kagome acting oddly and became suspicious. "Now you look here Sesshomaru." Kagome started from across the bed. Sesshomaru was on the other side of the bed. "I can't stay here with you because I am not your mate. I thought all demons knew that. What would others think? It would ruin your reputation."

"Hn. Others would think it odd that you are not with this Sesshomaru…you are his intended after all." Sesshomaru said coolly looking amused at her confused look. "Apparently your slayer friend hasn't told you everything about the demon ways. Others would think you are my lover or concubine had I put you in a different room." looked like he won.

Kagome gaped at him but no words came out. He planned all of this didn't he?! But he was caring for her reputation as well. He didn't want others to think bad of her. 'No!' she shook her head violently while Sesshomaru just looked at her wondering why she was doing that.

This was his fault after all. She hadn't agreed to all this…gasp! Was she like stuck now with him for the rest of her life? She could not go see her family anymore? Was she going to become a demon? This was all too much to take in and she let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. But we aren't sleeping together and in the same bed. Since you have a problem you can take the couch mister." Kagome said gritting her teeth and stalked behind the screen to change into a night yukata.

"I beg your pardon?" Sesshomaru said staring at the screen where Kagome had disappeared behind. Kagome grinned as she untied her obi. Looked like she won that round.

_-Inuyasha- _

"Oi! You aren't going to chain me up in here or something like that?" he said to the demon who was in charge of the dungeons. The demon shook his head at him. Besides Inuyasha was the younger lord of the western lands, a prince of sorts and he didn't dare try to kill him.

"Sesshomaru is a very odd demon with a sketchy agenda…" Inuyasha mumbled as he sat down on the stool next to the wall of the cell and stared out at the tiny window where the stars were twinkling.

_-Hanabi- _

She saw it…She saw it with her very own eyes…the both had gone into HIS chambers. They better not do anything dirty. Sesshomaru was her's. End of story. Perhaps he was keeping that human wench around as a play toy and then he'd get rid of her. Yes that must be it. She stared at his door in the silence and darkness of the royal wing. Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms. Never would he dare to defile the name of youkai for taking a human as a mate…..

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review!_


	11. Courting, confusion, Catastrophe part 2

_Chapter 11: Courting, confusion and Catastrophe part 2_

_Last time: Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms. Never would he dare to defile the name of youkai for taking a human as a mate….._

_Lady Nefertiti: chapter 11._

_

* * *

  
_

_-Inuyasha- (The dungeons) _

He got it! He was almost there! He had been trying for hours and hours to pry the bars open and escape the damn cell so he could escape. He-he! he was feeling sneaky and he was going to give Sesshomaru a piece of his mind. You don't lock up 'This Inuyasha up without purpose' he smirked as he was victorious and escaped the guards and the general that was supposed to be keeping watch on him. Inuyasha might have been out of the palace for years but he still knew his way around as he dodged a dangerous looking guard with a spear type thing in his hands. Sheesh! That Sesshomaru. Was he trying to shish-kabob him into shreds or something? He jumped onto a chandelier hiding from another guard passing by who looked at the ceiling suspiciously.

"The prisoner has escaped! The prisoner has escaped!" A yell came from down the hall and the said guard left in a hurry.

'………….'

Should he feel insulted that he was being called a prisoner? He shook his head and jumped down from the chandelier gracefully with cat-like grace. 'And he nails/sticks the landing!' He thought to himself and gave a pose then bow. He walked towards the royal wing and opened the damn heavy door. Of course no one could open the doors except royalty of family and (ahem) (ahem) he WAS a Taisho. He was feeling proud of himself and then he saw a demoness standing and staring at his half-brother's chambers…hmmm…"I saw you at dinner. You are?" Inuyasha said remembering his manners. For all he knew she could go running to her elder brother or Sesshomaru crying that he was a big meanie and they'd kill him.

She didn't turn around right away. His voice was different. Gruff. Mysterious. And not cold like Sesshomaru's. It sounded nice to her ears. Hanabi turned around then and said, "Sess---no you're not him…" she said in a whispery voice. Inuyasha was going to say that 'he was not that bastard' but remembered his manners. Damn it was hard behaving!

"Inuyasha. My name is Inuyasha." He said.

"Ah…Sesshomaru's half-brother." She said. His ears twitched in irritation but he nodded.

"You're ears…they're cute…I want to touch them." She said and leaned close to him grabbing and pulling his head to her level touching them and giggled a little. Owww….

"Hanyou…Inuyasha…" she said stopping herself. She sighed wistfully as she stared at the door. Sesshomaru's door. Inuyasha followed her look and bit his lip. He knew what she wanted. What good-looking demoness wouldn't?

He leaned against the wall, crossed his arms and stared at the elaborate painted ceiling. He had to be crude to her, give her a rude awakening that he would never be her's….not when Kagome was around. Not that she couldn't just eliminate Kagome out of the picture but that was besides the point. "You know Hanabi…" he started, her name feeling strange on his tongue. "He will _never_ be yours, even _if_ Kagome-sama is gone. He will never love _anyone _other than Kagome-sama." She looked at him then and nodded. She knew. She just didn't want to believe it. Her brother had given her a warning and she knew it was better to take it than ignore it. Sesshomaru wouldn't hesitate killing her and Dammit! She didn't want to die yet. She just had to hear it from someone else other than her brother to 'give it up' and here he was.

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

"How dare you!" Kagome hissed and chased him around the room with obi in hand smacking him with it, getting nowhere but she had to prove her point and put him in his place!

"Kagome, This Sesshomaru said…" he started.

"Don't you 'this Sesshomaru' me mister!" Kagome said and hit him with her obi. Bingo.

"Oww you violent onna! Why must my mate be so dangerous. Not this it's a turn on." Sesshomaru said dodging the bed post. Did he mention he was shirtless? Damn it at this rate he wouldn't need to go on his morning patrol. He was getting all the exercise he needed.

'**You have to admit this is fun!'** His beast said in an encouraging voice.

'_Shut up.'_ Sesshomaru said inwardly.

"Not your mate fluffy!" Kagome said missing the hit since she was stopped by the damn couch.

"What did this Sesshomaru do to warrant this abuse?" he said.

"Forgot already? This is the second time you decided to help me undress Dammit!" Kagome said stopping out of breath but gave him a look, blue eyes full of fire, an intent to seek and destroy.

"You couldn't put on an obi on for your life. I was just assisting you" He said in a playful voice and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Wanna bet?" she said in a taunting voice.

"Hn. On what?" he said suspiciously. The woman was as crafty as they came. He needed to watch out. She was going to destroy him…perhaps a future game of hers? He would never wear flowers…no. He wouldn't run naked through the castle no way….and he would not dress up as a woman…no. What was she cooking up?

_-Back to Inuyasha and Hanabi- _

"So now what?" Hanabi said as she stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was still feeling a bit mischievous. Perhaps it was the sake. He pushed her against the wall and smiled at her. Really smiled at her.

"I'm still available. Of course my last love departed long ago but I'm sure I can keep you alive!" he said.

'……' Hanabi sweatdropped.

"And here I thought I was the hentai…." Miroku said in a sing-song voice while Inuyasha and Hanabi jumped apart. "Are we having a party? Perhaps I should invite Lady Sango, but alas she retired to bed not long ago." He said.

"Oi Miroku..stop looking like that." Inuyasha grumbled. Looked like they'd been caught in the act. He had to admit Hanabi was much better looking than Kikyo, a demoness (his kind) and did he mention she was also very much alive? The both were from the royal court of youkai so hmmm…

'Inuyasha's wheels are turning. He's thinking something which is odd for him.' Miroku thought looking at him.

_-Sango- _

She couldn't sleep. Who could with all that noise coming from outside? And to think…she'd left the monk on the ground who apparently wasn't upset that she yelled, smacked him and went on her way. She got off the bed and straightened her kimono and with a sigh she opened the door to reveal the Monk, a demoness that was at dinner and Inuyasha? Who was giving her a thoughtful look? Was he moving on to alive girls now? Hopefully.

"Houshi-sama?" Sango said in an uncertain voice.

"Ah my lady Sango!" he said happily.

"Your woman?" Hanabi said. She was a demon-slayer and she gave Sango a wary look. Sango blushed and Inuyasha smirked. It was about time. The two were slow as snails…..

"Hai?" Miroku said in a 'yes that's my woman' voice. Sango remained silent much to Miroku's dismay. He wanted to know her answer.

"Keh..don't worry Hanabi dear she ain't gonna slay you." Inuyasha said crossing his arms. "She's nice." Sango rolled her eyes thinking, 'Thanks Inuyasha.'

"So I believe that we should cut this meeting since it is very late and everyone is probably sleeping." Miroku said. He believed some alone time was needed with Sango now. (wink, wink) and he escorted her to his room.

"Miroku? My room is that way…" Sango said.

"I know that." He said still escorting her to his room. "Good night everyone!" he said merrily and shut the door behind him.

"A good night indeed." Inuyasha said smirking. Hanabi looked confused for a minute.

"Keh…they are too thick-headed to know they love each other. Perhaps they can both agree on the same things now." Inuyasha said smirking. So now there were just the two of them left in the dark hallway. Inuyasha's ears twitched and Hanabi smiled at that. He was irritated, uncomfortable and didn't know what to do.

"So…" Inuyasha said turning around.

"So?" Hanabi said.

"So-I-need-a-mate-and-I-like-you-very-much-so-will-you-be-my-mate-Hanabi?" Inuyasha said very fast hopeful she hadn't caught that. But she had. So did she…she needed a mate too. What was she doing? Running after Sesshomaru knowing he didn't like her and he wanted her to stop so she could live her life with someone else. Love someone….other than him. What would her brother say? She could hear him now and winced.

'_A HANYOU? My little sister, my only beloved sister love a half-demon?! it's unthinkable!'_

After mother and father passed away in the last attack on the western lands he had taken it upon himself to take care of her. She missed them. She really did and she didn't want her brother to take care of her forever. He had a life too, a mate named Mina, a pup named Isamu. He should concentrate on them. But then again she remembered his words:

'_Be happy Hanabi…no matter with whom as long as he is of demon blood. Just be happy.' _

And Inuyasha did have lovely silver hair that she had the urge to run her hands through and gold eyes…so she said, "uhhh…Okay…" Inuyasha smiled, a real smile broke out on his face and picked her up and twirled her around and she giggled.

'_Good Girl Hanabi..' _her elder brother thought looking at the group from the shadows. Apparently she still listened to her big brother. If not the older brother why not the younger? As long as she was happy…and of demon blood. Then he retired to his rooms where his mate and pup were long asleep.

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru-_

"So what are we playing?" he said.

"WE aren't playing. This is for real buddy. Okay so you think we are gonna mate just cause you gave me a hickey?" he nodded. Kagome could've growled at him. Insufferable….

"Okay then we are going to play…..ROCK, PAPER SCISSORS!!!" Kagome said in a triumphant voice. She never lost at this game. He probably would lose. Not that she didn't like Sesshomaru. But she had to make him suffer. He had tried to kill her twice! He wasn't going to get her that easy.

'…………'

"Need I explain the rules?" Kagome said. He shook his head.

"**Why is mate making us suffer?"** his beast said clearly not understanding.

'_Not to worry.'_ Sesshomaru said inwardly.

Kagome held out a fist and Sesshomaru did the same. He was just glad no one else was here to witness this. He'd be embarrassed for life. "How many rounds are we playing?"

"One. Okay then! 1….2…3 and…." Kagome started.

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"Scissors!"

Kagome looked at his hand and then her's. Oh my….gad…Sesshomaru looked at her waiting for her to say something. She said nothing.

She had paper…

And he had scissors….

But paper always won! She lost? How could this be? She looked at him. "Hn." He said. She didn't look upset…..how odd.

'_Oh well. I lost. Who cares. I still won something though…'_ Kagome thought looking at Sesshomaru and licked her lips. He looked confused for a minute. "So this means that…" she started slowly….he was smirking an evil grin. So was his beast who was hooting with glee. They didn't have to play another mindless useless game anymore.

"This means that you are now this Sesshomaru's mate….the lady of the west. Congratulations dearest Kagome…after all….

"_This Sesshomaru's word is law…"_

_

* * *

  
_

_Lady Nefertiti: This was the last chapter of the fic. Please read and review. _


End file.
